Love They Say
by Ukisame-sama
Summary: O último ano do ensino médio marca o final de uma fase e o início de outra. Eles eram rivais, amigos e amantes... mas seria o bastante? Para o sempre confiante Toudou Jinpachi, aqueles últimos meses não pareciam tão brilhantes e esperançosos, especialmente quando ele se dava conta de que talvez perdesse o amor de sua vida.
1. Capítulo 1

- Yowamushi Pedal e seus personagens pertencem a Wataru Watanabe;

- Essa é uma fanfic yaoi, ou seja, contém relacionamento homossexual entre os personagens. Se você não gosta ou sente-se ofendido com esse tipo de conteúdo sugiro que vá ser feliz lendo shoujo;

- Nesta fanfic os alunos do colégio Hakone vivem em um dormitório;

- A fanfic é spinoff de "Someone like you";

- A postagem dos capítulos será semanal.

* * *

**Love They Say**

"**... e quando então se encontra com aquele mesmo que é a sua própria metade, tanto o amante do jovem como qualquer outro, então extraordinárias são as emoções que sentem, de amizade, intimidade e amor, a ponto de não quererem por assim dizer separar-se um do outro nem por um pequeno momento. E os que continuam um com o outro pela vida afora são estes, os quais nem saberiam dizer o que querem que lhes venha da parte de um ao outro." — **_**O Banquete**_**, Platão.**

Era para ser apenas mais uma noite.

Quando ele saiu do banho, enxugando os cabelos e cantarolando baixo uma antiga canção, em nenhum momento passou por sua mente que ao contrário dos outros dias aquele não terminaria com animadas despedidas após horas de conversas. Não haveria vozes sussurradas ou bochechas coradas. Seu coração, sim, bateria rápido e forte, embora por razões diferentes.

Toudou estava feliz. Genuinamente feliz.

Os rapazes já haviam retornado e estavam sentados em círculos ao redor dos DVDs de terror espalhados pelo chão. Manami perguntou sua opinião, mas ele apenas deu de ombros, afirmando que não tinha preferência e assistiria o que a maioria decidisse. Seu corpo jogou-se sobre a cama de Fukutomi e automaticamente seus dedos procuraram o aparelho celular no bolso da calça esportiva. Os lábios formaram um meio sorriso ao ver a foto que decorava seu papel de parede, lembrando-se carinhosamente daquela manhã e no piquenique que fizeram juntos. O número #1 foi apertado e ele balançou os pés enquanto aguardava ser atendido.

Um. Dois. Três. Quatro toques.

"Alô?"

Os olhos azuis se abriram devagar e Toudou não se lembrava de ter sentado na cama. As finas sobrancelhas se juntaram e a pessoa do outro lado da linha repetiu o cumprimento.

"Quem está falando?"

A resposta entrou por seu ouvido, porém, a mente precisou de alguns segundos para processar a informação. Pouco a pouco as peças de sua memória formaram o quebra-cabeça e ele recordou-se da garota que gerenciava o time de ciclismo do colégio Sohoku.

Kanzaki-chan explicou que havia encontrado o celular de Makishima no vestiário e que o devolveria na segunda-feira. O moreno agradeceu a preocupação e despediu-se com o mesmo tom habitual. O celular foi guardado no bolso e ele arrastou-se para fora da cama, despedindo-se e dizendo que estava cansado para continuar a assistir filmes.

Não houve questionamento e somente Manami tentou impedi-lo, no entanto, foi barrado por Shinkai, que prometeu que dividiria a próxima caixinha de Pocky com ele. O quarto de Fukutomi ficava do outro lado do corredor e a caminhada foi feita devagar e sem motivação. Seu quarto estava escuro e silencioso e foi nesse ambiente que ele adentrou, fechando a porta e jogando-se em sua cama, cobrindo-se e escondendo o rosto na direção da parede.

_Ele termina as atividades do clube antes do final da tarde._ Toudou mordeu o lábio inferior, tateando o bolso e encontrando seu celular, que foi desligado e deixado sobre o colchão. Os deliciosos hambúrgueres que ele comeu no jantar reviraram em seu estômago e não havia pensamento positivo ou palavra que pudesse fazê-lo sentir-se melhor. _Ele sabia que eu ligaria e mesmo assim não se deu ao trabalho de me avisar que havia esquecido o celular._

O moreno gostaria de dizer que a atitude o surpreendeu, contudo, estaria mentindo. Nas últimas semanas, entrar em contato com Makishima mostrou-se mais doloroso do que prazeroso e uma parte dele sentia falta das longas e tolas ligações. _Desde que tivemos aquela conversa tudo mudou. É como se eu vivesse na defensiva, apenas esperando ele falar que não poderia mais atender porque estava ocupado._

Aquele era o último ano do ensino médio. Em três meses nenhum deles seria mais um aluno de seus respectivos colégios e o que lhes esperava era uma vida universitária que parecia cada dia mais infeliz. Inicialmente, eles se desentenderam por causa da escolha da universidade. Toudou o lembrava diariamente da promessa que fizeram de que frequentariam a mesma universidade. Suas notas eram acima da média e seria necessário pouco esforço para que isso acontecesse. _Nós fizemos a prova e certamente seremos aceitos. Tudo o que precisamos é nos formar e finalmente poderemos nos ver diariamente. Ou pelo menos era o que eu pensava._

O assunto universidade foi deixado provisoriamente de lado e o moreno percebeu que todas as vezes que abordava o que aconteceria em alguns meses Makishima esquivava-se, mudando de tópico e até mesmo dizendo que não era necessário pensar naquelas coisas, pelo menos por enquanto. O ápice de sua desconfiança aconteceu quando ele mencionou sem pretensão que talvez fosse uma boa ideia se dividissem o mesmo teto. A sugestão foi o quarto em uma república, entretanto, o rapaz de cabelos esverdeados dispensou a ideia com um gesto e nunca mais tocou no assunto.

Toudou sabia que aquele era provavelmente o começo do fim. Seu namoro perfeito, com o garoto perfeito não poderia se estender até a vida adulta, não? Os dois estavam juntos há quase três anos e o passar do tempo era proporcional à sua insegurança. Ambos moravam longe um do outro, encontravam-se duas ou três vezes por mês, com exceção do período de férias. _Maki-chan provavelmente se cansou disso. Ele talvez tenha conhecido outra pessoa, alguém mais próximo..._

O ciúme foi responsável por iniciar as lágrimas, que escorreram por sua face até sumirem no macio travesseiro. O choro foi baixo e discreto, diferente de sua personalidade explosiva e atitudes exageradas. Momentos de tristeza eram raros, todavia, até mesmo alguém como Toudou Jinpachi precisava extravazar frustrações e decepções. _Eu preciso pensar no que farei e, principalmente, em como reagirei quando Maki-chan mencionar que se cansou de mim. _

**x**

Instinto o fez procurar o celular antes que seus olhos se abrissem.

Os segundos iniciais ao despertar, aquela ignorância abençoada que se misturava à falta de memória recente fizeram com que ele tateasse a cama atrás do pequeno aparelho. A tela escura, porém, o fez juntar as sobrancelhas, pois não era seu hábito desligar o telefone.

As lembranças da noite anterior chegaram devagar e os mesmos dedos que agarraram o celular foram responsáveis por deixá-lo no mesmo lugar. A realidade havia se esgueirado e, quando ele sentou-se na cama, sentiu-se mentalmente cansado. _Eu gostaria de poder esquecer a noite passada._

Manami dormia profundamente na outra cama e Toudou levantou-se e retirou-se do quarto, pegando sua escova de dente de dentro da gaveta e fazendo o mínimo de barulho possível. Ele não fazia ideia de que horas eram, mas não havia uma viva alma pelos corredores.

O banheiro estava frio, ainda que bem iluminado. A pessoa que o encarou no espelho parecia ter envelhecido alguns anos devido aos olhos avermelhados. O moreno desviou o olhar, focando-se em escovar os dentes. Ele adorava sua imagem, no entanto, o que realmente o cativava era o largo sorriso e os olhos brilhantes. A figura à sua frente não passava de um farrapo humano.

Ele não estava em bons ânimos para juntar-se aos amigos para o café da manhã. O clube de ciclismo do colégio Hakone geralmente se encontrava no refeitório do dormitório, contudo, naquela manhã Toudou optou por dois onigiris da loja de conveniência da esquina e um suco de caixinha. A _refeição_ foi degustada em um banco de praça e então ele retornou para o dormitório.

O restante do dia foi passado entre cochilos e breves leituras. Fukutomi o chamou para almoçar e foi difícil rejeitar o convite do capitão. _Ele me olhou por um momento e eu tive certeza de que sabia o que estava acontecendo. Felizmente, Fukutomi é discreto. Se fosse Arakita eu estaria em maus lençóis. _O explosivo moreno, por sua vez, fez sua aparição no começo da tarde, chamando-o para uma volta pelas montanhas; Manami havia saído cedo e só retornaria ao anoitecer. _Ele foi pedalar com Onoda-kun, como tem feito todos os finais de semana._

Nem o convite de Arakita foi capaz de fazê-lo deixar o quarto. As horas passaram preguiçosas e solitárias, e os olhos azuis tentaram ao máximo não encarar o aparelho celular que repousava sobre a cama. Por duas vezes ele pegou-se tentado a ligá-lo somente para ver se havia alguma ligação perdida ou mensagem. Entretanto, intimamente existia o inevitável receio de não ter absolutamente nada e isso seria devastador.

Já era noite quando o moreno decidiu sair do cômodo para banhar-se. O chuveiro ligado foi ouvido assim que a porta foi aberta e por um instante suas sobrancelhas se juntaram ao ver quem ocupava um dos cubículos.

"Ah, Toudou!" Shinkai Hayato passou as mãos pelos cabelos ruivos, colocando-os para trás e apoiando-se na porta de vidro fumê de seu cubículo. "Desculpe por utilizar o seu banheiro, mas a água do terceiro andar não está esquentando."

"Sinta-se à vontade."

Toudou despiu-se e assumiu o espaço vago ao lado. Havia uma divisória que deixava à vista somente do meio do peitoral para cima. Com exceção de Fukutomi, Shinkai era o segundo mais quieto e aquela característica caiu como uma luva para aquele momento. Nenhum deles disse nada e os preciosos minutos que passou debaixo d'água serviram para relaxá-lo, a ponto de esquecer-se do drama pessoal que vivia e a inevitável noção de que cedo ou tarde seria preciso resolver aquele problema.

"Eles vão servir curry esta noite." O ruivo abriu a boca enquanto vestia sua calça esportiva branca. "Fukutomi está tendo problemas com o computador e Yasutomo o está ajudando. Manami ainda não voltou, então, se você quiser, eu posso atrasá-los por um tempo."

O moreno, que havia acabado de vestir a roupa de baixo, parou e ergueu os olhos. Algo em seu peito tornou-se aquecido e foi muito difícil controlar as lágrimas que teimavam em querer aparecer. _Eu passei o dia trancado. Eles devem ter ficado preocupados. _A sensação de ingratidão com relação aos amigos o fez engolir seco, e a gentileza de Shinkai só piorava as coisas.

"Obrigado," ele vestiu-se devagar e sem pressa, "você se divertiu?"

"Oh, sim, foi ótimo!" Shinkai corou e abriu um largo sorriso. "Yasutomo _só_ gritou comigo _três vezes_. Eu acho que estou fazendo progresso!"

Uma baixa e sincera risada escapou por seus lábios, parecendo estrangeira no contexto em que ele se encontrava. Toudou sabia da relação entre seus colegas de clube e, apesar de Arakita sequer cogitar, Shinkai já o havia consultado várias vezes sobre seus problemas e desafios amorosos. _Eu fiquei surpreso quando ele veio a mim pela primeira vez. Foi difícil acreditar que eles estivessem em uma relação puramente física, exatamente porque eu e Maki-chan demoramos meses até chegarmos naquele nível._

O ruivo era completamente devotado a Arakita que, por sua vez, ainda não conseguia assumir que o relacionamento deixará de ser físico há muito tempo. As brigas e discussões entre eles eram altas e tempestuosas, todavia, Shinkai nunca parecia perder o ânimo, sendo sempre positivo e compreensivo. _Ele realmente ama Arakita, independente de sua personalidade._

Pensar nos problemas alheios o fez lembrar-se de que ele não se encontrava em situação melhor. Toudou agradeceu novamente ao amigo, sorrindo e deixando o banheiro com a toalha nas costas, que foi pendurada na lavanderia do lado de fora. O céu estava estrelado e a noite fria, o esperado do inverno. Como mencionado, o refeitório estava quase vazio quando ele apareceu e sua refeição foi degustada sem companhia. _Eu amo curry, mas até mesmo meu prato favorito perde o sabor se eu não tenho com quem compartilhar._

Os olhos azuis se abaixaram, encarando o prato vazio e recordando-se do final de semana em que ele e Makishima preparam uma panela gigantesca de curry. _Nós comemos e comemos e ela não parecia ter fim. No final, Maki-chan precisou chamar os amigos de Sohoku e fizemos uma festa de curry. _Aquela era sem dúvidas uma boa lembrança. Os amigos de clube eram animados e, enquanto os observava juntos, o moreno imaginou que aquelas pessoas jamais se separariam, independente das distâncias físicas. _Eu gostaria de dizer o mesmo sobre nós..._

A sobremesa foi um pequeno pote de pudim que foi devorado com a mesma falta de entusiasmo. Toudou retornou para o quarto, jogando-se em sua cama e voltando a deitar-se na mesma posição da noite anterior. Seus olhos fitavam a parede, que permaneceu bem visível nos primeiros minutos. As lágrimas retornaram, estragando o doce gosto do pudim com o seu sabor salgado e triste.

Em determinado momento seu corpo tornou-se pesado e ele provavelmente cochilou, acordando ao ouvir o barulho da porta sendo aberta. _Ah, Manami está de volta..._ Os passos eram quietos e cessaram assim que chegaram à beirada da cama.

"Toudou..."

Por um instante seu mundo parou.

A respiração tornou-se manual e o arrepio que desceu por suas costas só não foi mais incômodo do que a tentadora vontade de abrir os olhos. Ele conhecia aquela voz, aqueles passos e aquela presença. Não havia nenhuma faceta daquele rapaz que ele já não tivesse visto e, independente de seus defeitos, Toudou o amava tão intensamente que muitas vezes chegava a pensar que havia vindo a este mundo unicamente para encontrá-lo.

O moreno manteve-se imóvel, tentando ao máximo parecer realmente inconsciente. Ele sentiu a aproximação e por alguns segundos Makishima manteve-se parado na beirada da cama. A próxima ação o fez quase se mover ao senti-lo sentar-se sobre o colchão. Uma furtiva mão tocou seus cabelos, acariciando os fios negros com uma gentileza que Toudou não se recordava de ter sentido quando estavam juntos e seus olhos bem abertos.

Makishima arrastou-se para baixo e foi fácil notar seus movimentos pela maneira como o colchão se movia. Sua farsa foi quase desvendada quando o amante deitou-se e abraçou-o por trás, juntando os corpos e fazendo-o lembrar-se das noites que ambos já compartilharam. _O cheiro de Maki-chan..._ O rapaz de cabelos esverdeados usava um caríssimo perfume, cujo aroma já era suficiente para fazê-lo arrepiar-se. _Eu passei seis meses juntando dinheiro para dar a colônia como presente de Natal. Maki-chan ficou irritado por eu ter me privado para agradá-lo, mas fiquei muito feliz. Eu amo esse cheiro._

Não havia sons no quarto com exceção das baixas respirações. Uma das mãos de Makishima continuava a tocar-lhe os cabelos, enquanto a outra havia sido passada sobre seu corpo, tocando sua própria mão e entrelaçando os dedos. Os corpos se encaixavam com perfeição e o calor e presença daquela pessoa o faziam corar ao imaginar que em três anos de relacionamento aquela era a primeira vez que ele via como seu amante se comportava quando não estava sendo observado. _Será que Maki-chan faz isso quando eu estou dormindo? Tocar meus cabelos, acariciar minhas mãos... eu nunca soube._

Por alguns minutos Toudou sentiu-se a pessoa mais afortunada do mundo. Seus problemas foram esquecidos e não havia nada mais importante do que ter aquela pessoa em sua cama, próxima o suficiente para que seus toques fossem reais. _Eu não sei por que ele veio de tão longe, mas eu estou feliz. Eu gostaria de me virar e beijá-lo e envolvê-lo a noite inteira, porém, eu sei que o encanto será quebrado no momento em que eu abrir os olhos._

Então, ele decidiu mantê-los fechados. As carícias relaxaram seu corpo e o sono falso não demorou a transformar-se em verdadeiro. Somente nos braços de Makishima era possível portar-se de modo tão desprotegido. Toudou sentia-se seguro e querido, como se fossem os únicos restantes na Terra e não houvesse nada a fazer além de aproveitar o momento. No entanto, aqueles instantes duraram pouco e, assim que seu corpo acalmou-se, sua mente entrou na inconsciência e a presença do rapaz de cabelos esverdeados desapareceu quando o sono chegou, como um bom sonho...

**x**

Toudou acordou sozinho na manhã seguinte. Bem, pelo menos em sua cama, uma vez que Manami dormia tranquilamente na cama ao lado, enrolado em um grosso cobertor, como uma lagarta dentro de seu casulo. A claridade do dia entrava pelas frestas da persiana, lembrando-o de que a segunda-feira já começara. Hábito o fazia levantar-se sem o auxílio de despertador e apenas ao lembrar-se desse detalhe foi que os olhos azuis procuraram o aparelho celular, que continuava no mesmo lugar.

Os dedos o tocaram e o fato do celular estar ligado não o surpreendeu. A visita de Makishima jamais passaria despercebida, muito viva em sua memória e em seu corpo. O cheiro da colônia ainda pairava pelo ar, fazendo-o sorrir de canto ao recordar-se das doces carícias e da gentileza recebida.

Havia mais de uma dúzia de ligações perdidas, todas do rapaz de cabelos esverdeados. As mensagens eram em maior número, contudo, ele foi direto para a mais recente e que fora enviada no final da noite anterior. _Maki-chan provavelmente mandou ao chegar em casa. Ele voltou tarde._

A mensagem foi aberta e seu conteúdo lido várias vezes. O sorriso desfez-se aos poucos, até tornar-se uma fina linha em seu belo rosto. Toudou pousou o aparelho sobre a cama, espreguiçando-se e ficando em pé. Seus pés o levaram até a janela, afastando um pouco a persiana e encarando o céu nublado de inverno. Manami resmungou alguma coisa, supostamente pedindo para fecharem a persiana, entretanto, o moreno estava surdo para os seus pedidos.

_"Vamos nos encontrar no final de semana. Nós precisamos conversar, Jinpachi."_ Foi escrito com a mesma falta de emoção que todas as demais mensagens. Makishima nunca usava emoticons ou frases bonitas, e suas respostas eram na maioria das vezes monossilábicas. _Você escreveu uma longa frase, nee, Maki-chan?_ Ele não se surpreendeu ao lê-la, ainda anestesiado pela visita no começo da noite anterior. A realidade o encontraria, eventualmente, e ele sabia que precisaria estar preparado para o sábado. _Talvez a noite passada tenha sido o nosso adeus oficial. Talvez eu nunca mais sinta o calor de Maki-chan._

Imaginar que jamais sentiria o gosto dos beijos de seu amante o fez sorrir novamente, mas não havia felicidade.

_Continua..._


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Aquele seria um agradável sábado de verão.

O clima ameno da primavera começava a despontar e o calor absurdo diminuía gradativamente a cada dia. O céu azul, a brisa gentil que lhe tocava as bochechas e o cheiro de mudança no ar seriam recebidos de braços abertos em qualquer outro dia, menos naquele. _É como se o universo não entendesse que este é o pior dia da minha vida. _Ele suspirou, encarando o céu e sabendo que a próxima vez que o fitasse sua percepção seria completamente diferente.

Toudou acordou cedo naquela manhã. O restante do time dormia profundamente em seus respectivos cômodos, com exceção de Manami, seu colega de quarto, que havia ido passar o final de semana na casa de Sakimichi Onoda. _Talvez seja a hora de eu ter _a_ conversa com Manami._ O refeitório estava vazio e seu café da manhã foi degustado sem companhias, ou melhor, _testemunhas_. Durante a semana ele tentou ao máximo esquecer aquele fatídico sábado, ocupando sua mente com treinos, flertes e conversas tolas. _E eu consegui. Eu conversei com as garotas, me diverti com os rapazes do clube e tudo estava bem._ Bom, _quase_ tudo...

A mais importante e essencial relação em sua vida estava por um fio. Após o último final de semana e, embora Makishina tivesse feito a furtiva e secreta visita, seria impossível retornar aos velhos hábitos, principalmente tendo conhecimento de que seu namoro perfeito tinha prazo de validade. O rapaz de cabelos verdes nunca mencionou que o visitara no dormitório e nenhum dos colegas de clube fez qualquer comentário. Portanto, o moreno deduziu que não queriam que ele soubesse e aceitou o silêncio.

As ligações intermináveis transformaram-se em... termináveis. Aquele foi sem dúvidas o pior hábito que ele precisou deixar de lado e cada dia pareceu um martírio. _Eu costumava ligar a cada intervalo de aula, sem contar que passávamos o almoço conversando enquanto comíamos. Eu sentia como se estivéssemos realmente próximos. _Os telefonemas transformaram em duas ou três conversas aleatórias durante o dia e isso porque ele era fraco demais para simplesmente abrir mão daqueles preciosos minutos. _Maki-chan reclamou, como sempre, mas aqueles foram os melhores momentos do meu dia._

Dormir sem ouvir a voz do amante era impossível, mesmo que a ligação fosse curta e muitas vezes sem que nenhum deles tivesse assunto. Uma parte nele receava apegar-se demais a alguém que estava tentando afastar-se e aquele sentimento conflitante o remoeu na terça e quarta-feira. Porém, na noite de quinta-feira foi Makishima quem telefonou e por dez minutos Toudou sentiu-se novamente o homem mais feliz do mundo. Ele riu, sorriu e o provocou e, ao final, ao ouvi-lo rir baixo enquanto desejava boa noite, algo em seu peito despertou.

Ele não desistiria.

E foi com esses sentimentos que o moreno deixou o dormitório e seguiu até a estação de trem, viajando por mais de uma hora até chegar ao local descrito na mensagem que Makishima enviara. _É perto da universidade. Talvez Maki-chan queira cortar laços com o passado e focar-se no futuro. Mas eu não vou permitir!_

Havia uma sorveteria, uma cafeteria e alguma coisa que parecia uma loja de doces ao redor, mas sua atenção estava totalmente fixa na melhor maneira de fazer com que o rapaz de cabelos esverdeados esquecesse aquela ideia. _Eu prometo que ligarei menos vezes... eu prometo o que ele quiser!_

A batalha interna durou cerca de dez minutos, até o assunto principal chegar.

Makishima vestia uma calça púrpura e uma blusa quase tão verde quanto seus cabelos. O coração de Toudou pulou uma batida, tentado a jogar-se naqueles braços que nos últimos anos foi o local que ele chamou de seu e implorar por uma segunda chance. Como sempre, o amante aproximou-se devagar, coçando a nuca e desculpando-se por um atraso que nunca acontecia, visto que ele era uma pessoa extremamente pontual.

"Eu acabei de chegar, Maki-chan," a resposta saiu ensaiava. Ele estava ali há quase trinta minutos.

"Você está fome? Podemos comer alguma coisa primeiro."

"Eu estou bem." _O que é isso? Minha última refeição? Você é cruel, Maki-chan!_

"E-Então, vamos..."

Toudou nunca saberia explicar de onde tirou forças para desencostar-se da parede do Café, que servira não apenas como suporte físico; e muito menos como reaprendeu a andar quando Makishima tomou as rédeas da situação e iniciou a caminhada. O entorno desapareceu, incluindo a paisagem e os sons das pessoas. A única coisa que ele escutava eram os próprios passos e as batidas de seu coração.

O rapaz de cabelos esverdeados mantinha-se quieto e os dez minutos seguintes foram sem dúvidas os mais pesarosos já vividos. Com a incerteza do que aquele encontro realmente significava, era impossível relaxar e aproveitar a incrível companhia que tinha ao lado. _Eu sei o que dizer. Quando Maki-chan começar com a conversa de que quer terminar eu vou responder que jamais aceitarei isso!_

Se sua coragem de abrir-se e dizer aquelas palavras era forte, o mesmo não poderia ser dito para sua resolução pessoal. Toudou sabia gritar e espernear, lutar e dialogar pelo que queria, no entanto, nunca vivera situação similar. Makishima foi e era seu primeiro e único amor, apesar de já ter tido algumas namoradas no passado. _Elas nunca me deixaram. Eu sempre terminava os namoros, então não faço ideia quais sinais alguém com uma rejeição em potencial deve procurar._

A pior parte sem dúvidas ficava por conta de o amante ser quem era. Makishima era muito mais do que seu namorado e melhor amigo. Ele era seu herói pessoal, seu rival e a única pessoa com quem o moreno conseguia imaginar-se tendo um futuro. _Eu nos vejo juntos na universidade e no trabalho. Nossas brigas e conversas e os anos que passaremos juntos até nos tornarmos dois velhinhos. Seria bom, nee, Maki-chan? Quando esse futuro deixou de ter importância para você? Ou melhor, você algum dia chegou a cogitar pertencer a mim pelo resto da vida?_

Eles caminharam através de ruas, passando pelo centro comercial e virando em uma pacata esquina. O rapaz de cabelos esverdeados perguntou sobre o restante dos membros da Hakone e, pela primeira vez desde que se encontraram, Toudou respondeu sem hesitação. Era um prazer, além de uma honra, falar sobre os amigos. Seu interlocutor pareceu gostar do que ouviu, pois vez ou outra um leve meio sorriso fazia seus olhos caídos brilharem.

Toudou só notou que haviam deixado a rua ao sentir-se subindo dois lances de escadas. Havia um prédio de dois andares e a escadaria era externa; o corredor era longo e comportava cerca de meia dúzia de apartamentos por andar, todos numerados com dois dígitos. _Eu nunca estive aqui._

Makishima retirou uma chave do bolso da calça, parando em frente ao apartamento de número 15 e abrindo a porta sem receio. O corpo do moreno enrijeceu-se e ele podia sentir todos os seus músculos negarem aquela situação. _Isto aqui não é um motel ou a casa de nenhum amigo. Maki-chan pretende terminar comigo em um lugar onde nunca estivemos? Por quê?_ A ideia de que seu amante não queria ter lembranças daquele dia foi a única razão plausível e naquele instante sua coragem vacilou.

A porta se abriu e ele precisou cobrir os olhos. A claridade o havia cegado momentaneamente e o impossibilitado de ver o interior do apartamento. Quando eles se acostumaram, contudo, foi fácil notar a grande sala e a varanda aberta, de onde vinha a claridade e uma deliciosa brisa. O rapaz de cabelos esverdeados havia arrastado a porta de vidro e o ar que entrava era quente e aconchegante, afastando o cheiro de pintura e novidade que se alastrava pelo local.

"Aqui, Toudou."

Makishima esticou a mão e jogou alguma coisa em sua direção. O moreno, que esteve preocupado demais com seus demônios internos para ouvir-se chamado, vacilou antes de segurar o objeto, que foi agarrado por suas duas mãos. A peça era pequena e prateada, igualzinha a que fora retirada do bolso da calça púrpura antes de abrir a porta. _O que é isso?_, Ele pensou ao caminhar até o meio do apartamento.

"Você não poderá entrar sem uma chave, hm? E eu talvez não esteja em casa para recebê-lo todos os dias."

"Esta é... sua nova casa, Maki-chan?"

"Esta é _nossa_ nova casa." Makishima afastou-se da varanda, caminhando com passos desinteressados e com as mãos nos bolsos. "Meu pai comprou-a para mim e eu terei de pagar cada centavo, mas é nossa e próxima à universidade." Os dois estavam um de frente para o outro. Os olhos azuis se ergueram para encarar diretamente os belíssimos olhos esmeraldas. "Desculpe por aquele dia. Eu esqueci meu telefone e não notei, pois estava aqui terminando de pintar as paredes. Tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era na sua reação quando eu entregasse essa chave."

Por um momento ele nada fez. Sua mente processava aquelas informações em uma torturante velocidade e foi preciso alguns segundos para que Toudou entendesse o que havia acabado de ouvir. _Eu não fui rejeitado._ Todo o tempo gasto em planos mirabolantes, discursos entusiastas e declarações melosas soavam como meras lembranças de um passado ainda mais distante do que o dia em que ele ligara e não fora atendido.

As lágrimas se formaram embaixo de seus olhos, como o mar azul sendo refletido pelo sol brilhante. Elas desceram quentes por suas bochechas e, mesmo que ele não tivesse controle, foi fácil sentir o calor dos dedos que acariciaram seu rosto, enxugando-as com gentileza.

"E-Eu... pensei que você fosse terminar comigo..." Suas mãos subiram pela camisa verde, apertando o tecido com força. "Eu jurava que você tinha me chamado aqui para terminar tudo."

"O que é isso? Desde quando Toudou Jinpachi tornou-se tão pessimista? Para onde foi aquela confiança toda?"

"A culpa é sua!" O moreno elevou a voz, o que era inédito. "Você me faz agir desse jeito! Você me faz sentir felicidade e tristeza e ciúme! Eu nunca senti essas coisas antes e sei que sem você na minha vida eu jamais voltarei a senti-las. E-Eu tenho tanto medo de te perder, Yuusuke, que às vezes e—"

"Ninguém vai perder ninguém." A voz soou baixa e acolhedora. As mãos que estiveram em seu rosto pousaram em seus ombros e os dois voltaram a se encarar. "A partir de setembro nós moraremos juntos neste apartamento e nos veremos todos os dias. Sem encontros semanais ou mensais, sem horas de distância para que possamos nos ver... e somente eu e você."

"Mesmo?" A coloração rosada tingiu suas bochechas. Não era todo dia que ele tinha o privilégio de ouvir Makishima ser tão honesto com seus sentimentos.

A resposta foi um meio sorriso, que foi suficiente para afastar quaisquer dúvidas que ainda assombrassem seu coração. Toudou encarou a chave na palma de sua mão e foi impossível não sorrir largamente. Nossa_ casa. Eu gosto como isso soa!_ Seus olhos permitiram-se uma boa olhada pelo local, notando as paredes perfeitamente brancas, alguns jornais e latas de tinta em um canto e um futon, travesseiro e cobertor em outro.

"Você dormiu aqui, Maki-chan?"

"De sábado para domingo. Por isso Kanzaki-san me devolveu o celular no domingo. Ela disse que pretendia devolvê-lo na segunda, mas achou que talvez eu fosse precisar dele."

O moreno mordeu os lábios antes que pudesse comentar sobre a soturna visita que recebeu no domingo à noite. _Maki-chan estava cansado e mesmo assim se deu ao trabalho de ir me visitar e tudo o que fiz foi fingir-me de inconsciente. Que oportunidade perdida!_

"Eu vou ajudar a pagar seu pai, Maki-chan."

"V-Você não prec—"

"Mas eu quero! Dessa forma parecerá realmente que pertence a nós dois. _Nossa_ casa, nee?"

"S-Se você diz..."

O rapaz de cabelos esverdeados coçou a nuca e desviou os olhos. Sem assuntos tristes ou medo de prováveis rejeições, era realmente embaraçoso estar naquela posição, tão próxima e perigosa. Havia um estranho ar entre eles e Toudou não perdeu tempo em entender a possibilidade que tinha diante de seus olhos. A chave prateada foi muito bem guardada na pequena mochila que cruzava seu peitoral, que foi retirada e deslizou até o chão do piso de madeira sem fazer barulho.

Seus dedos subiram pela blusa verde, sentindo o tecido e, principalmente, os músculos que estavam por baixo. As mãos entrelaçaram o pescoço e ele sorriu largamente antes de ficarem frente a frente. _Nós somos basicamente da mesma altura e com um pouco de sorte eu me tornarei mais alto~._ O momento tão esperado, e guardado em uma parte especial de seu coração, finalmente estava prestes a acontecer.

O primeiro passo daquela relação aconteceu há três anos, em uma tarde chuvosa de outono. Eles pedalaram e brigaram e discutiram, e Toudou deixou escapar a confissão que vinha guardando por meses. _Eu costumava vê-lo com as garotas e isso me deixava irritado. Por que elas olhavam para um esquisito feito Maki-chan e não para mim? Foi preciso algum tempo para que eu entendesse que o ciúme não era delas, mas _dele_. Eu não queria que ninguém mais soubesse que ele existia. Maki-chan deveria ser somente meu!_

Foi nessa época que a amizade entre eles tornou-se mais forte. Todos os finais de semana significavam pedaladas e o moreno achou que aquela seria sua fase de ouro; o brilho de sua juventude. Bem, pelo menos até o dia em que ele confessou que estava apaixonado por Makishima. _Ele parou de falar e arregalou os olhos e tudo o que pude ouvir foi o som da chuva. Eu tinha certeza de que nunca mais nos veríamos._

Aquela previsão pessimista realmente aconteceu, entretanto, não por tempo indeterminado. Por três semanas eles não se viram ou se encontraram para pedalar. O moreno mantinha a agenda, chegando ao parque todos os domingos de manhã e passando horas esperando por uma companhia que não apareceria. No quarto domingo, todavia, quando o sol já se punha e ele havia passado o dia sentado e encarando o céu, a pessoa tão aguardada o chamou pelo nome, o rosto escondido dentro de um cachecol creme e a ponta do nariz vermelha devido ao tempo frio. _Ele perguntou se eu havia esperado por muito tempo e eu menti dizendo que havia acabado de chegar. Maki-chan sabia, porque me vira esperar todos os domingos por ele._

O rapaz de cabelos esverdeados então se aproximou o suficiente para que a conversa não fosse ouvida, mas distante demais para um amigo. Ele perguntou se Toudou falou sério naquele dia e não se surpreendeu ao ouvir a confirmação. Makishima coçou a nuca e pareceu irritado, dizendo que não sabia o que fazer. O moreno, em um instante de coragem, pediu um beijo; um beijo para provar àquela pessoa que seus sentimentos eram reais e que ele era capaz de fazê-lo feliz.

E aquele simples e gentil beijo trocado em uma tarde de domingo transformou-se em uma relação que durava três anos.

Nesse período, eles brigaram e discutiram; pedalaram juntos e participaram de maratonas; riram, sorriram e foram felizes. Palavra alguma poderia definir o que foi aquele tempo ao seu lado e não havia um dia que ele não acordasse e agradecesse por sua sorte. Algumas pessoas passavam a vida sem nunca terem se apaixonado, outras se apaixonavam com tanta facilidade que o sentimento tornava-se vazio. Toudou sabia que o que tinham era diferente, raro. Que jamais encontraria alguém como ele...

O beijo foi longo e profundo, do jeito que ele gostava. Makishima não mostrou resistência, permitindo que a língua entrasse por sua boca, enquanto subia as mãos até passá-las pelo pescoço do moreno. Os corpos se encontraram e aquela última semana pareceu perder cada vez mais sua importância. As noites mal dormidas, a tentação de realizar uma ligação sabendo que não deveria e, especialmente, _não poder dizer todos os dias que Maki-chan é meu mundo._

A pausa para respirar foi breve e seguida por um novo beijo. Nenhum deles parecia disposto a colocar fim àquele momento e durante os minutos que permaneceram em pé, no meio da sala, não havia nada mais importante do que estarem juntos.

"Maki-chan..." Toudou murmurou entre o beijo. Ele queria falar, mas também queria continuar a beijá-lo. "Eu quero mais..."

O rapaz de cabelos esverdeados olhou ao redor e voltou a encará-lo com um olhar que dizia claramente que ele sentia muito, porém, não havia absolutamente nada no apartamento para o _fim_ que seu amante pretendia para aquele reencontro. O moreno, que dificilmente saia perdendo, pensava extremamente rápido em situações que poderiam beneficiá-lo. Seu corpo projetou-se para trás e foi com um charmoso gesto que seu dedo indicador apontou para o lado direito onde estava o futon, travesseiro e cobertor.

"Esse futon é desconfortável e a coberta cheira a tinta. Vamos voltar, Toudou. Podemos ir para minha casa..."

"Eu agradeço o tentador convite, Maki-chan, mas não sei se conseguirei esperar tanto."

Ele mordeu o lábio inferior. A ideia de fazer amor na confortável cama de Makishima, vendo-o gemer e mover-se sobre os caríssimos lençóis de seda era tentador, no entanto, seu objeto de desejo estava bem diante de seus olhos, então, por que esperar? _É como ir à confeitaria em um dia chuvoso e pedir um pedaço do melhor bolo para viagem, quando você poderia simplesmente puxar uma cadeira, sentar-se e lambuzar-se de cobertura!_

Ele caminhou até o canto da sala, segurando uma ponta do futon e arrastando-o para o centro, vendo o instante em que Makishima engoliu seco, percebendo que não haveria para onde fugir. Havia somente um travesseiro, que foi jogado em uma das extremidades. Não havia cortinas, logo, seria fácil enxergar muito bem o que aconteceria naquela vazia sala.

"E permita-me lembrá-lo de que fui o vencedor da última corrida, então hoje é _minha_ vez de ficar por cima!"

"Você ficou por cima da última vez!" A resposta saiu acompanhada de um belo par de bochechas vermelhas.

"E você não pareceu se importar, pelo que eu me lembre~"

O moreno voltou à frente de seu amante, oferecendo sua piscadela mais charmosa, abrindo o zíper da jaqueta de baseball que vestia naquela manhã e deixando-a cair ao chão. O sorriso em seus lábios era tão honesto que ele sentia que talvez não conseguisse desfazê-lo nunca mais.

As mãos tocaram seu rosto, contudo, subiram direto para os cabelos. Os dedos de Makishima entraram por entre os fios negros, derrubando a tiara enquanto seu corpo se projetava à frente. Os lábios fisgaram os de Toudou em um profundo beijo, que o surpreendeu totalmente. O rapaz de cabelos esverdeados sempre foi o mais sério e, digamos, _casto_ com relação a sexo. Ele, por sua vez, era o mais entusiasmado e não perdia chance nenhuma de ter algum contato mais íntimo com aquela pessoa, fosse em vestiários, banheiros, dormitórios ou seu lugar favorito, a cama de Makishima, local que já fora palco de horas ardentes e eróticas.

Suas mãos subiram pelas costas magras, puxando o tecido da camiseta e deixando claro que ela estava no caminho O recado pareceu ser entendido, pois a peça foi retirada e fez companhia à jaqueta de baseball. Os dois se entreolharam, respirações altas e olhos brilhantes com desejo. As calças foram retiradas quase ao mesmo tempo e Toudou quase deixou um gemido ao ver a colada roupa de baixo lilás que Makishima vestia. O tecido marcava toda aquela região, fazendo-o ansiar pelo que ali se escondia.

Foi difícil não deixar que seus dedos se esticassem e tocassem o membro por cima da roupa de baixo. Seus joelhos cederam, afundados no futon à medida que seu corpo se projetava à frente. Geralmente ele jamais iria com tanta a sede ao pote. O moreno gostava de saboreá-lo aos poucos, observando suas reações e dando o seu melhor para oferecer prazer. Ele adorava sexo, todavia, o ato perdia completamente o sentido se a outra parte não aproveitasse, pois grande parte de sua satisfação estava em vê-lo pedir por mais.

O rapaz de cabelos esverdeados não o parou. Toudou então abaixou um pouco a roupa de baixo, o suficiente para que pudesse ver a parte que lhe interessava. A língua tocou a ereção, umedecendo-a da base à ponta para finalmente deixar que entrasse em sua boca. A sensação o fez gemer, como sempre acontecia quando recebia Makishima._ Nada consegue ser mais delicioso que Maki-chan. É quase um crime._ Os olhos azuis se mantiveram bem abertos, fixos naquele que estava em pé e que o olhava com olhos semicerrados de desejos e lábios entreabertos. _Não me olhe dessa maneira, Maki-chan, ou vou acabar me exibindo._

Os movimentos tornaram-se menos contidos e por várias vezes ele fez questão de tirar e colocar o membro em sua boca apenas para provocá-lo. Toudou sabia que Makishima gostava de observá-lo e que o excitava vê-lo agir de maneira um pouco depravada. _Eu vou oferecer um pouco de fanservice para você, Maki-chan..._ A mão esquerda desceu até sua roupa de baixo, retirando a própria ereção e começando a masturbá-la sem pudor. A reação foi imediata e o amante tornou-se ainda mais rígido dentro de sua boca.

O moreno precisou somente de alguns minutos para satisfazer o rapaz de cabelos esverdeados, que era fraco ao prazer e fácil de agradar. _Eu venho fazendo isso há tanto tempo que seria impossível não ter me tornado bom._ Ele sabia exatamente onde Makishima sentia mais prazer e não poupava esforços em agradá-lo.

Os baixos gemidos ecoaram com um pouco mais de afinco e Makishima avisou sobre seu orgasmo, chamando-o pelo primeiro nome em uma voz deliciosamente rouca. Toudou fechou os olhos e recebeu o clímax sem intenção alguma de desperdiçá-lo, sentindo-o descer morno por sua garganta. O membro foi retirado de sua boca e ele fez questão de correr a língua duas vezes por sua extensão apenas para ter certeza de que não perdera nada.

O rapaz de cabelos esverdeados respirava com dificuldade, mas seus olhos estavam fixos naquele ajoelhado à sua frente. A roupa de baixo lilás desceu pelas longas e pálidas pernas e seus joelhos cederam em seguida. Toudou entendeu o que aquela atitude significava e deitou-se no futon, exibindo um largo sorriso. Os dedos de Makishima seguraram a peça azul clara, retirando-a e atirando-a para trás de seus ombros. O moreno afastou um pouco as pernas, oferecendo todas as visões que seu amante tanto apreciava. _Você pode olhar o quanto quiser, Maki-chan. Cada pedacinho é somente seu!_

Makishima colocou os cabelos atrás da orelha antes de se ajoelhar entre as pernas, abocanhando a ereção que sumiu dentro de sua boca. Toudou gemeu, arrepiando-se com aquela nova sensação e a visão daquela pessoa fazendo algo tão inimaginável. Os movimentos eram menos contidos e o amante conseguia recebê-lo por completo, provocando-o enquanto tocava a entrada com dois de seus dedos. _Ele sabe onde eu gosto de ser tocado..._ Os gemidos tornaram-se mais constantes depois dos segundos iniciais e principalmente quando Makishima passou a encará-lo.

_Uma pena não termos trazido lubrificante. Eu queria que ele me tocasse mais fundo._ Toudou apertou o futon e juntou as sobrancelhas, perdido entre a vontade de chegar ao orgasmo e a necessidade de guardar aquele momento tão especial para depois. _Eu preciso prepará-lo. E-Eu disse que ficaria por cima, mas estou quase mudando de ideia._ Sua mão esquerda tocou os macios e longos fios e Makishima parou o que fazia, perguntando com os olhos o motivo para aquela pausa.

Havia algo extremamente peculiar no modo como o rapaz de cabelos esverdeados mudava durante o sexo. O sempre esbelto e levemente tímido ciclista do colégio Sohoku, que raramente falava com desconhecidos e tinha uma língua afiada para ironias, transformava-se quando o assunto não eram bicicletas. Os olhos ganhavam um brilho diferente, os sorrisos sarcásticos continham um toque de certo sadismo e a pitada de ousadia fazia dele o amante perfeito.

O moreno sentiu seu membro ser envolvido mais uma vez por algo quente e úmido. As palavras voltaram a ficar presas em sua garganta e ele desistiu de falar ao vê-lo umedecendo os dedos e levando-os até sua própria entrada. _Meu Deus... eu morri?! Este é o Céu? M-Maki-chan se preparando? Aqui? Na minha frente?! _Eram raríssimas as ocasiões que seu amante se permitia certas ousadias e nunca, em três anos, ele o havia visto se preparar sozinho.

Toudou observou por mais tempo do que acharia possível, mentalmente falando. Seus olhos estiveram o tempo todo encarando aquela cena tão inusitada: o modo como Makishima engolia sua ereção, a destreza demonstrada em preparar-se e a maneira natural com que ele deixava os dedos entrarem e saírem de sua entrada. _Ele sabe o que está fazendo. Será possível que Maki-chan está acostumado a fazer isso?_

A imagem mental do ciclista de Sohoku deitado na grande cama de seu quarto, sobre lençóis se seda roxos, completamente nu, e tocando-se ao chamar seu nome foi o último incentivo que ele precisava para fazer o que seu corpo e coração desejavam. O nome foi chamado baixo e o rapaz de cabelos esverdeados parou novamente, porém, dessa vez o obedeceu. Toudou engoliu seco, ajoelhando-se no futon com dificuldade e pedindo que ele se deitasse.

Makishima não pareceu se importar, no entanto, fechou as pernas e escondeu a nova ereção assim que as costas tocaram o futon. O moreno, que adorava um desafio, sorriu largamente antes de afastar os joelhos e encarar aquela visão que nunca deixava de encher-lhe os olhos. _Ele parece ainda mais apetitoso... as bochechas coradas, as marcas vermelhas por seu corpo pálido... esse olhar._

Toudou martirizou-se outra vez por não ter trazido lubrificante._ Eu estava tão preocupado em ser rejeitado que jamais imaginei que faríamos amor, então não me atentei em preparar nada. _Havia um preservativo em sua carteira e somente porque ele sempre saia prevenido. A bolsa transversal foi puxada pela alça e o preservativo colocado sobre o futon. Makishima permanecia imóvel, olhando-o com certa curiosidade e um pouco de impaciência.

Dois de seus dedos foram umedecidos com saliva antes de tocarem a entrada. O amante tremeu, cobrindo o rosto com um dos braços, contudo, sem fugir do toque. Eles foram fundo, não encontrando muita resistência e procurando o ponto especial que fazia com que Makishima emitisse doces e roucos gemidos. A busca não durou muito, visto que Toudou conhecia aquele corpo como ao seu.

O rapaz de cabelos esverdeados moveu-se no futon, respirando alto e tentando ao máximo omitir suas reações, que eram assistidas por um paciente e dedicado moreno. _Eu jamais o machucaria. Desde a primeira deixei claro que se não for para ambos sentirmos prazer, então o melhor é não fazer nada. _Toudou apreciava preliminares longas e preparações intensas. Dor não lhe atraía, e ele sempre cessava seus movimentos no primeiro sinal de desconforto.

Os dedos foram retirados após algum tempo e o preservativo colocá-lo com pressa. O travesseiro foi pousado embaixo do quadril de Makishima, evitando que o atrito com o futon machucasse a pele e elevando aquela área para que os movimentos fossem menos difíceis. A ereção posicionou-se na entrada e o lubrificante do preservativo tornou o ato mais fácil e provavelmente menos doloroso, pois o rapaz de cabelos esverdeados não exibiu expressão de dor.

O membro entrou devagar e só parou quando estava completamente dentro. Toudou fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, focando-se para não chegar ao clímax naquele exato instante. No começo seus orgasmos aconteciam assim que ele o penetrava. _Maki-chan é muito mais centrado. _Makishima era muito apertado e mesmo com longos minutos de dedicadas preliminares ainda era difícil invadi-lo. Tempo e muitos finais de semana o ensinaram a podar seus desejos, embora continuasse difícil se controlar em algumas situações.

Os primeiros movimentos foram lentos e serviram unicamente para que o corpo se acostumasse à invasão. Por alguns minutos o moreno moveu-se devagar, os olhos atentos às reações e esperando algum indício de dor ou desconforto. Em determinado momento Makishima retirou o braço do rosto, encarando-o diretamente e movendo a cabeça em positivo. O sinal que Toudou tanto esperava foi recebido por um largo sorriso e suas mãos agarraram o pálido quadril, apertando-o antes da próxima estocada. Ela foi rápida e forte, atingindo o ponto especial e fazendo-o virar o rosto para a esquerda enquanto gemia.

A regularidade das estocadas foi imposta após alguns minutos. O corpo do rapaz de cabelos esverdeados acostumou-se às investidas e o recebia sem restrições. Toudou não perdia tempo, inclinando-se à frente, apoiando as mãos no futon e rentes ao rosto daquele que estava por baixo, permitindo que seus movimentos fossem mais profundos. _Ele está corando! _Seu sorriso aumentou ao vê-lo lutando contra as sensações, apertando os olhos e mordendo os lábios.

Naquela posição eles estavam um frente para o outro e a visão muito lhe agradava, não perdendo tempo em esticar uma das mãos, tocando a face e fazendo com que se encarassem. Seu rosto abaixou-se e Makishima não fugiu ao beijo. As línguas se envolveram em uma carícia que começou desajeitada devido às respirações desniveladas, entretanto, que não demorou a transformar-se em uma agradável carícia.

Com o passar do tempo, os beijos tornaram-se difíceis de serem realizados devido à intensidade do ato. O moreno passou a penetrá-lo com mais rapidez e força, em um ritmo que oferecida pouco tempo entre uma estocada e outra. Makishima, por sua vez, não conseguia fazer nada além de gemer e chamar por seu amante, apesar de ser evidente que ele tentasse omitir as reações mais exageradas.

A voz não era baixa, todavia, soava bem mais contida do que a do moreno. Os gemidos eram roucos e era possível ouvir um "bom" ou "hm" ou "J-Jin" entre uma estocada e outra. Os dois se encaravam durante o ato e aquela proximidade começava a causar efeitos colaterais. Toudou sentia sua ereção ser apertada pelos músculos e aquele estímulo fazia os pelos de seu braço se arrepiarem, o primeiro sinal para seu clímax.

"M-Maki-chan..." Ele umedeceu os lábios e conseguiu a atenção daquele que estava por baixo. "Eu vou me mover um pouco mais rápido..."

Makishima abaixou os olhos e respirou fundo antes de virar o rosto para o outro lado. As estocadas o atingiram mais profundamente, e daquela posição Toudou conseguia ver claramente o pré-orgasmo pintar o abdômen, o que demonstrava que seu amante estava muito próximo de perder o controle. O calor daquele corpo, a voz rouca e erótica, o cheiro da pele de Makishima... tudo naquela pessoa era capaz de excitá-lo ao limite.

Os gemidos soavam pela sala com eco. Não havia um móvel sequer para abafar aquele momento de luxúria e foi escutando a própria voz que Toudou chegou ao clímax. Seu mundo tornou-se momentaneamente negro, porém, ele não se permitiria o súbito silêncio que acompanhava a perda de consciência.

O moreno mexeu a cabeça e abriu os olhos no exato instante em que Makishima anunciava seu orgasmo, movendo as mãos devagar, enquanto seu peitoral era pintado de sêmen. Seu corpo arrepiou-se ao sentir os músculos apertarem seu membro e seus lábios sorriram com o prospecto de que muito em breve eles poderiam fazer amor quase diariamente.

O silêncio que pairou no cômodo foi quebrado por alguns gruídos baixos quando Toudou retirou-se, e o preservativo foi lacrado e fechado dentro de sua embalagem. Ele certamente teria caído se não houvesse apoiado o corpo com as mãos, sorrindo ao deitar-se, esticando os braços e chamando Makishima para um abraço, que foi aceito de imediato. O amante acomodou-se em seus braços, respirando com dificuldades e escondendo-se em seu ombro.

"Eu sinto muito..." A voz era quase um fio e, ainda que tentasse soar sussurrado, o rouco era evidente. "N-Naquela noite, desculpe por te fazer chorar, Jinpachi."

Ouvir-se chamado pelo primeiro nome, por aqueles lábios e _naquela_ situação o fez sorrir, apertando o abraço e fechando os olhos com satisfação.

"Eu realmente te amo, Yuusuke. Como eu pensei, não existe ninguém nesse mundo para mim além de você."

Makishima não respondeu, mas Toudou sentiu que as mãos em suas costas o apertaram com mais força. Os dois permaneceram naquela posição por algum tempo, até o rapaz de cabelos esverdeados se arrastar para o lado e deitar-se, encarando o teto e respirando profundamente.

"Quando poderemos nos mudar?" O moreno havia se virado e o braço direito servia de apoio para sua cabeça.

"Julho, talvez. Depois que as aulas terminarem, começaremos a mobiliar o apartamento."

"Hm... quantos móveis precisaremos? Eu tenho algumas economias e ta—"

"Os móveis estão incluídos no apartamento..." Makishima colocou os cabelos para cima e daquela posição Toudou poderia ver as charmosas pintas naquela perfeita face. A claridade vinda da varanda iluminava o peitoral pálido, que brilhava devido ao suor. "Quando eu disse que pretendia alugar um apartamento próximo à universidade meu pai perguntou se eu moraria sozinho. Eu disse que dividiria o apartamento com um amigo e na semana seguinte ele se ofereceu para comprar o imóvel. Eu acho que ele sabe sobre nós."

"Oh..." Ele engoliu seco e tentou não deixar que aquela informação estragasse seu momento. O pai de Makishima era um homem sério e imaginá-lo tendo conhecimento daquele relacionamento soava mais apavorante do que animador. "Então você disse que o amigo era eu."

"Claro que eu disse. Ele teria descoberto de um jeito ou de outro."

"Então, vamos nos mudar o quanto antes." Toudou deixou que sua mão esquerda corresse pelo pálido e suado peitoral de seu amante. Ali havia uma infinidade de pequeninas pintas. "Eu quero começar minha vida ao seu lado o quanto antes."

"Hm..."

"É um pouco difícil de acreditar que em menos de seis meses estaremos morando debaixo do mesmo teto. Eu dormirei e acordarei ao seu lado, faremos revezamento para as refeições e limpeza e iremos juntos à universidade. Pedalaremos quando tivermos tempo livre e viajaremos juntos nas férias..."

As palavras saíam uma atrás da outra, sem que ele tivesse muito controle sobre elas. A realização de que seu sonho estava prestes a tornar-se realidade o fazia sentir um pouco de medo do desconhecido, mas a sensação dominante era sem dúvida a mais genuína felicidade.

"E faremos amor todas as noites... nós nos amaremos tanto, Maki-chan, que eu tenho certeza de que se tentarmos certamente poderemos ter um filho!"

"Hã?" Makishima virou-se imediatamente. "Eu sou um homem, assim como você, Toudou. Eu não posso ter filhos!"

"Você pode! Se tentarmos _todos os dias_ eu sei que conseguiremos! Imagine, um garotinho com o meu rosto e os seus cabelos? P-e-r-f-e-i-t-o~!"

"O que há de errado com o meu rosto?" O olhar que recebeu transbordava reprovação.

"Nada, seu rosto é maravilhoso, Maki-chan! Mas ele precisa ter alguma característica minha, não?"

"Contanto que não seja essa personalidade narcisista..."

"Do que você me chamou?" Toudou entreabriu a boca, estupefato.

"Você me ouviu..."

"Maki-chan!"

Ele virou-se, ficando por cima e exigindo um pedido formal de desculpas. Seu interlocutor o olhava com ironia e seus finos lábios formaram um largo e gentil sorriso enquanto uma das mãos tocou sua nuca, puxando-a para baixo. O beijo o calou, não tanto pela surpresa, mas pelo carinho com que foi dado. Seus olhos se fecharam e as bochechas tornaram-se rubras conforme eles se permitiam aquele doce momento.

"Quer tentar novamente?" Makishima roçou os lábios em sua orelha esquerda, mordiscando-a.

"Sim..." Toudou riu e afundou o rosto nos longos e macios cabelos verdes. "Nós poderemos tentar fazer bebês todos os dias, pelo resto de nossas vidas."

_Continua..._


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

[ Nove meses depois ]

Toudou ficou doente.

O que começou com um espirro em uma manhã transformou-se em uma febre alta no final da semana, que só abaixou depois de algumas horas no pronto socorro do hospital. _Xarope... ok, antibiótico... ok... tudo parece estar aqui._ A pequenina lista em sua mão continha itens diferentes do habitual. A sexta-feira era o dia dedicado a compras, visto que ambos não tinham aula no período da tarde. Havia revezamento para tal tarefa e, embora não fosse o seu dia de sair à caça de ingredientes, Makishima aceitou sem pestanejar.

O barulho que seus tênis faziam ao pisar sobre a calçada chamou sua atenção. Ele deixara a loja de conveniência após a breve passagem pela farmácia e carregava em sua mão esquerda as provisões para o final de semana. _Frio... teremos um inverno bem rigoroso... _A fumaça que saia por seus lábios era quase tão gelada quanto a temperatura ambiente, ainda que estivesse bem agasalhado dentro de seu sobretudo negro e enrolado no cachecol roxo.

Aquele caminho tornou-se familiar em poucas semanas e não seria exagero dizer que depois de quatro meses Makishima sentia como se houvesse passado toda a sua vida naquele lugar. A loja de conveniência, o Café, a doceria no final da rua e a feirinha a dois quarteirões dali... o local era tranquilo e próximo da universidade, o suficiente para que ele pudesse pedalar todas as manhãs. Em matéria de vizinhança não havia motivos para reclamações com exceção, talvez, dos _conhecidos_ rostos que se mudaram para o mesmo prédio, mas em andares diferentes.

O rapaz de cabelos esverdeados não tinha motivos para sentir-se infeliz e isso o preocupava. Há um ano, quando decidiu levar aquela sugestão a sério, ele tinha certeza de que se arrependeria. Sua vida inteira foi passada na gigantesca casa de seus pais, tendo empregados que atendiam a todas as suas necessidades e sem precisar se preocupar com nada além dos estudos e o clube de ciclismo. Na universidade, porém, não havia empregadas ou cozinheiros e os afazeres domésticos precisavam ser feitos por eles, da louça à limpeza do banheiro.

A surpresa, no entanto, não veio com a realização de que ele realmente conseguia se virar sozinho e não era um completo inútil. Em sua mente era difícil acreditar que morar com Toudou pudesse ser uma tarefa fácil. _Eu estava medo. Desde o começo eu temia que essa mudança pudesse ser o fim do que tínhamos._ Para sua surpresa, viver debaixo do mesmo teto mostrou-se muito mais simples do que o esperado.

Apesar da personalidade excêntrica, o moreno sabia realizar as tarefas domésticas além de ser um excelente cozinheiro. Foi ele quem o ensinou como separar as roupas antes de colocá-las na máquina de lavar e acertar o ponto do arroz. O começo foi penoso, com jantares ruins ou queimados, contudo, foi uma questão de tempo até que Makishima aprendesse. E, o que ele achou que seria o fim, na verdade, mostrou-se apenas o começo.

Eles não faziam o mesmo curso na universidade, portanto viam-se raramente no campus e os encontros aconteciam geralmente quando retornavam. _Ele sempre me recepciona com um beijo na bochecha, como uma dessas esposas dedicadas. É idiota, mas eu gosto disso. _Ambos se tornaram mais próximos e não seria preciso dizer que havia uma gigantesca diferença entre o sexo esporádico duas ou três vezes ao mês para as noites extasiantes que compartilhavam quase diariamente.

A cumplicidade e a amizade tornaram-se mais forte e nos momentos em que estavam vestidos não existia nada que Makishima gostasse mais do que ouvi-lo falar. Toudou possuía um magnético ar que o deixava simplesmente irresistível. Parte dele entendia a fixação que algumas pessoas tinham por seu amante, pois ele não era somente belo, mas educado e atencioso, o tipo que conquistava uma legião de fãs. _E ele _é_ bem popular na universidade. Sempre que o vejo é cercado por garotas. Algumas coisas nunca mudam, hm?_

Makishima suspirou antes de tirar a chave do bolso de trás de sua calça. A porta foi aberta devagar e ele adentrou fazendo o mínimo de barulho possível. As cortinas da varanda da sala estavam abertas e o cômodo recebia a claridade do dia. O restante do local, entretanto, estava parcialmente escuro. As sacolas foram deixadas sobre a pia da cozinha e o próximo passo foi encher a banheira. A espuma subiu até a borda e o agradável cheiro de menta alastrou-se pelo banheiro. _Certo, agora é hora de acordar o doente._

O quarto estava um pouco claro. Ele deixara propositalmente uma fresta da janela aberta, embora a parte de vidro ainda permanecesse fechada. Havia duas camas de solteiro, todavia, apenas uma delas era usada; a outra servia de fachada para as visitas dos amigos. A grande escrivaninha próxima à janela era compartilhada, e o guarda-roupa ao canto provavelmente seria a única peça na casa que denunciaria aquela relação, pois cada um possuía um lado, mesmo que as roupas muitas vezes se misturassem, como eles mesmos.

O moreno dormia na cama da esquerda com um grosso edredom até a altura de seu queixo. Os cabelos haviam crescido um pouco e ele não usava mais as tiaras com tanta frequência. Makishima ajoelhou-se na beirada da cama, deixando que seus longos dedos afastassem uma mecha escura para que pudesse ver aquele belo rosto. Não havia sinais de que sua companhia acordaria então ele se permitiu alguns segundos de admiração, tocando a face e contornando as bochechas com as pontas dos dedos.

Ao contrário dos longos minutos que ele passava admirando-o durante as manhãs, o rapaz de cabelos esverdeados não pôde desfrutar de seu momento como queria. A água da banheira acabaria esfriando e todo o seu trabalho seria em vão. Com baixos sussurros ele se pôs a chamar pelo doente, beliscando gentilmente a bochecha para motivá-lo a acordar. Toudou gemeu baixo, abrindo e fechando os olhos preguiçosos várias vezes antes de fixá-los. O sorriso que se formou em seus lábios foi cansado, mas genuíno, e o coração de Makishima chegou a pular uma batida.

"Hey, Maki-chan..."

"Como você se sente?"

"Melhor..." A voz soou rouca e baixa.

"Eu preparei o seu banho. E terminarei de fazer o almoço."

"D-Desculpe, Maki-chan..." Ele pareceu chateado. "Hoje era meu dia..."

"Não se preocupe com isso agora." Makishima apertou o nariz à sua frente e ficou em pé. "Eu vou ajudá-lo a chegar ao banheiro."

O moreno não era o pior dos pacientes, pelo menos naquele estágio. Quando a gripe começou, ele fez o possível para omiti-la e o rapaz de cabelos esverdeados só descobriu a gravidade da situação quando ele quase desmaiou no intervalo entre as aulas, sendo levado às pressas para a enfermaria da universidade. _Arakita-san foi quem me avisou. Ele praticamente invadiu minha aula e me arrastou para fora. _

Toudou, porém, negou até o último instante que estivesse realmente mal e naquele dia eles tiveram a primeira briga desde que se mudaram. _Nós chegamos em casa e eu me prontifiquei a preparar o jantar, e ele recusou por pura teimosa. Eu perdi a paciência ao vê-lo se sacrificando tanto e incapaz de confiar em mim para ajudá-lo._

Há muito tempo Makishima não elevava a voz como naquele fim de tarde. O moreno permaneceu quieto, olhando-o com os belos olhos azuis arregalados, que se tornaram marejados de lágrimas quando o discurso terminou. Toudou desculpou-se e disse que não queria ser um peso, já que aquela era a vida perfeita que eles mereciam. A resposta foi um suspiro acompanhado de um abraço. Ele não conseguia ficar realmente bravo, ainda mais quando o idiota agia tão docemente ao colocá-lo sempre como sua principal prioridade.

Toudou levantou-se devagar, coçando os olhos e bocejando. Makishima ia atrás, garantindo que ele não caísse ou tropeçasse. _Ele é tão dócil quando está doente. _O banheiro ficava ao fim do corredor e ele manteve-se do lado de fora. Ambos não eram estrangeiros ao corpo um do outro, no entanto, todo relacionamento exigia certos níveis de privacidade e, verdade fosse dita, até ele sentia-se um pouco envergonhado ao desnudar-se quando o intuito não era sexual.

As roupas foram oferecidas por uma mão e o rapaz de cabelos esverdeados as segurou, avisando que retornaria em alguns minutos e que ele não deveria dormir na banheira por ser perigoso. As peças foram levadas até a pequenina lavanderia e colocadas no cesto de roupa suja. _Eu cuidarei delas amanhã pela manhã._ O próximo passo foi abrir as janelas do quarto para que o ar ventilasse e trocar a roupa de cama. As antigas também foram para o cesto e ele andou de um lado para o outro do apartamento, atarefado e pensando em qual seria seu próximo passo. Nesse meio tempo, contudo, encontrava algum segundo para aproximar-se da porta do banheiro e garantir que o doente da casa continuasse acordado.

O almoço de Toudou seria um arroz especial, feito com os ingredientes que o médico receitara. Makishima comeria mais tarde, apesar de sua opção não ser assim tão diferente. O arroz cozinhava na panela enquanto ele cortava os legumes. Seus olhos estiveram o tempo todo no relógio, cronometrando o tempo exato para que tudo saísse perfeito. Havia algo extremamente gratificante em cuidar de alguém que não poupava esforços para fazê-lo feliz.

O preparo da refeição terminou quando o moreno apareceu na cozinha vestindo um pijama com desenhos de ursinhos. A visão não o surpreendeu, visto que fora um presente dele mesmo. Makishima pediu que o amante esperasse na sala, porém, ele recusou-se e fez questão de ajudá-lo com a arrumação da mesinha de centro. O que levaria de três a quatro viagens para ser terminado levou somente uma com a ajuda, e os dois sentaram-se frente a frente. O céu ainda estava claro do lado de fora e a vista da porta de vidro da varanda era parcialmente embaçada pelo frio.

"Está delicioso, Maki-chan!"

"Não tem gosto de nada, idiota." Ele riu, apoiando o queixo no alto dos joelhos, que estavam juntos e abraçados, admirando-o comer.

"É verdade! Está delicioso!"

Não houve muita conversa durante a refeição, prova de que Toudou não estava recuperado. Makishima apreciava aquele súbito silêncio, embora sentisse falta do falatório gratuito e os exageros narcisistas. _Eu nunca achei que sentiria saudades de todo aquele blablabla. _O apartamento parecia estranhamente solitário, sem a vivacidade e energia do amante, como se uma peça importante estivesse faltando.

O moreno foi escoltado novamente até o banheiro, escovando os dentes enquanto o rapaz de cabelos esverdeados fechava a janela do quarto e garantia que não houvesse nenhuma corrente maléfica de vento. Os olhos azuis estavam cansados quando entraram no quarto e ele só pôde deitar-se depois de tomar uma fileira de comprimidos.

"Você está ocupado, Maki-chan?"

"Não..."

Makishima caminhou até o interruptor, apagando a luz e retornando para a cama. O quarto estava escuro mesmo recebendo a luz da cozinha através da porta recostada. Toudou acomodou-se no canto da cama, rindo baixo e alegre quando o amante deitou-se na beirada e apressando-se em afundar o rosto em seu peitoral. _Eu geralmente durmo no canto. É estranho estar nessa posição. _Aquela proximidade o fez sorrir, sentindo-se aquecido por ter aquela pessoa ao seu lado.

O moreno caiu no sono em poucos segundos, provavelmente exausto até mesmo para aproveitar aquele momento. _Eu tenho certeza de que ele usou todas as forças que tinha para ir até a sala. Até hoje as refeições foram feitas na cama._ Nos últimos três dias, Makishima ia para as aulas, mas retornava logo em seguida e isso porque Toudou o proibiu de faltar. O restante de seu tempo era passado entre enfermeiro e estudante, todavia, sua mente esteve o tempo todo longe, imaginando quando aquele resfriado iria realmente ir embora.

Os _vizinhos_ do primeiro andar não apareceram nesse meio tempo, mas Shinkai perguntava diariamente sobre a saúde do antigo colega de clube. O animado apartamento pareceu ter perdido suas cores e parte de Makishima também sentia aqueles efeitos. Não havia gargalhadas altas ou observações narcisistas e idiotas; as piadas exageradas e o senso de superioridade deram lugar a comentários esporádicos e "sims" e "nãos" que eram acompanhados no máximo por um meio sorriso, cujo esforço estava estampado nos olhos azuis. _Espero que você se recupere logo... _ele apertou aquele em seus braços com um pouco mais de força, _a_ _vida não é a mesma sem você._

_Continua..._


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Toudou recuperou-se totalmente depois de uma semana.

A animação e a energia eram sentidas dia após dias, até que não havia mais nenhum resquício de convalescência. Ele retornou às aulas na segunda-feira e Makishima despediu-se com um pouco de tristeza de sua função provisória como enfermeiro. Aquela foi a primeira vez que o rapaz de cabelos esverdeados cuidou de outra pessoa e o amante mostrou-se um paciente fácil de lidar e extremamente obediente. A certeza da recuperação, porém, só foi confirmada quando, no final da semana, o moreno o seduziu e o que começou como uma inocente sessão de filmes terminou com sexo sobre o tapete da sala.

Pouco a pouco a vida retornou ao normal e o mesmo poderia ser dito sobre suas rotinas. Os dois iam juntos à universidade, pedalando na ciclovia; no entanto, por atenderem cursos diferentes, a despedida acontecia no estacionamento e depois de lacrarem as bicicletas. O discreto aceno trocado antes que cada um seguisse seu caminho era sem dúvidas a pior parte do dia e Makishima tinha certeza de que jamais se acostumaria àquele momentâneo adeus.

O reencontro acontecia às vezes no horário do almoço, embora eles raramente estivessem sozinhos. Cada um possuía seu próprio grupo de amigos e era um pouco difícil encontrar espaço na mesa de Toudou, visto que as garotas chegavam a disputar um local próximo ao ídolo. Makishima preferia assisti-lo ao longe, sentado com seus colegas e alheio às investidas das fãs. Ele não era do tipo ciumento e conhecia-o bem demais para saber que traição era algo que não passava sequer por sua cabeça, contudo, era um pouco doloroso vê-lo cercado por tantas garotas bonitas e que poderiam estar facilmente em seu lugar.

Era uma quinta-feira quando o rapaz de cabelos esverdeados recebeu a notícia de que não teria a última aula do período vespertino. A novidade foi recebida por um suspiro, e ele espreguiçou-se na carteira, fechando a revista e agradecendo mentalmente por algumas horas extras de descanso. Como qualquer outro aluno do primeiro ano de Moda, Makishima estava ocupado com os trabalhos e na noite anterior ficou até tarde assistindo a um documentário cuja resenha deveria ser entregue naquele dia. _Toudou fará o jantar esta noite, então eu terei algum tempo livre._

A única parada antes de casa seria a biblioteca. Ele estava há dias atrás de um livro específico e na manhã anterior recebeu um aviso de que o exemplar estava disponível. A calmaria e tranquilidade daquela área sempre o agradavam, além da possibilidade de conhecer títulos novos. A seção dedicada ao curso ficava em uma ponta da biblioteca e Makishima caminhou sem dar muita importância para o entorno. O headphone em sua cabeça e a agradável música omitiam as conversas e ele sentiu-se entrar em outro mundo ao começar a ler os títulos dos livros nas prateleiras.

A busca não levou muito tempo, mas o rapaz de cabelos esverdeados permaneceu alguns minutos perambulando pelos corredores. _É estranho. Por mais que eu ame o silêncio é como se eu estivesse a todo instante esperando que _ele_ aparecesse._ O pensamento o fez sorrir e ele parou de andar ao notar que tinha companhia. _Eu já vi essa pessoa antes._ A garota que estava ao seu lado era uma das muitas que andavam com Toudou, ainda que seu nome lhe fosse desconhecido.

"Desculpe atrapalhá-lo." Sua voz era energética.

"Está tudo bem." Makishima pousou os fones no pescoço.

"Makishima-san, certo? O colega de quarto de Toudou-san."

"S-Sim, sou eu." O termo _colega de quarto_ quase o fez rir.

"Eu sou Matsumoto Rumi e estou na mesma sala que Toudo-san, é um prazer finalmente conhecê-lo."

"Finalmente?"

"Toudou-san fala muito sobre você. Na verdade, você é provavelmente o assunto mais comentado."

"Ah..."

Ele fez o possível para não deixar que aquele pedaço de informação o afetasse, entretanto foi difícil. Makishima coçou a nuca e pareceu desconcertado e sem saber o que responder. _O que eu farei com ele?_ As introduções terminaram e os dois se encararam em silêncio até a garota colocar a franja atrás da orelha e dizer em voz baixa que aquele encontro não fora acidental.

"E-Eu gostaria de falar com você... em particular."

_Oh..._ O rapaz de cabelos esverdeados engoliu seco e seus lábios se tornaram uma fina linha.

Ele sabia do que aquilo se tratava. Não era a primeira vez que uma garota bonita havia ido até sua pessoa atrás de informações sobre como conquistar o moreno, pois o viam como uma espécie de "melhor amigo". _É um pouco enervante precisar ouvir certas coisas direcionadas ao seu amante. _Sua resposta foi positiva e ambos deixaram a biblioteca em silêncio.

Não havia nada a ser dito durante o caminho e Makishima não forçou nenhuma conversa. Quantas vezes ele não havia vivido aquela situação? Quantas fãs de Toudou, até aquele dia, não o usaram como ponte, um meio de se aproximar do ídolo e sem a menor ideia da relação que tinham? Uma parte dele entendia aquela atitude. Não eram raras as situações em Makishima se colocava no lugar das garotas, todavia, de nada adiantaria sentir simpatia, já que, no final, ele mesmo seria o causador do inevitável sofrimento.

Os dois deixaram o prédio principal e caminharam até o jardim do lado direito, que era cortado pelo caminho de pedra batida que levava à calçada. O ponto final foi um dos bancos espalhados embaixo das árvores e o rapaz de cabelos esverdeados coçou a nuca quando sua companhia virou-se e encarou-o com seriedade. _Aqui vamos nós..._

Ele sabia exatamente o que seria dito, como um roteiro. _Ela vai dizer que Toudou fala muito sobre mim e perguntará se é mesmo verdade que ele tem uma namorada. Eu direi que sim e então a conversa terminará ou precisarei ouvir meia dúzia de absurdos, como amantes, 'outras' e derivados. _A pessoa à sua frente parecia nervosa e Makishima não sabia o que fazer. Tentar acalmar aquela que tinha interesse em seu amante era sem dúvidas um nível de bondade que ele não possuía.

"Toudou-san fala muito sobre você..."

"Hm..." _Eu sabia..._

"Ele me disse que você tem alguém..." Makishima ergueu os olhos, parcialmente surpreso. Aquela parte não estava nos roteiros.

"E-Eu tenho?"

"É sério? D-Digo, quando perguntei a Toudou-san ele desconversou e disse que sua namorada é _belíssima_, além de ter uma _excelente_ personalidade, ser _humilde_ e _prestativa_, mas se recusou a tocar no assunto, então eu decidi ir direto à fonte, porque..." A garota mordeu o lábio inferior e corou. "E-Eu gosto de você, Makishima-san, e eu gostaria de uma chance."

Ele já havia recebido declarações anteriores, mas as ocasiões foram diferentes, _e todas acabavam se apaixonando por Toudou assim que o viam._ Aquilo nunca o incomodou, na verdade. Relacionamentos nunca foram prioridade em sua vida e o único ponto que o cansava era ouvir palavras doces e românticas direcionadas ao namorado. Qualquer pessoa em sua situação provavelmente seria paranoica com fidelidade por ter um amante como Toudou, mas não ele. Makishima confiava no moreno e o inferno congelaria antes que ele pensasse em traí-lo. _Mas saber que alguém prefere a mim é um pouco... reconfortante, eu diria?_

"Eu sinto muito, Rumi-san," ele pôde ver a rejeição refletida nos olhos castanhos e aquilo o fez sentir-se mal, "mas eu estou em um relacionamento sério, daqueles que duram a vida toda. Eu amo aquela pessoa e ela é única para mim. Eu agradeço seus sentimentos, mas infelizmente não posso aceitá-los."

Rumi manteve-se em silêncio e apertou a alça da bolsa que estava em seu ombro direito. Seus cabelos eram longos e negros e refletiam a claridade do dia quase como um espelho.

"Não é como se eu não soubesse. Toudou-san me avisou sobre isso, mas resolvi arriscar. Obrigada pela sinceridade, Makishima-san, e sua namorada é uma garota de sorte. Eu espero que ela saiba o quanto é amada por você."

_Na verdade, ele não sabe._ O meio sorriso tremeu em seus lábios e foi impossível responder. Ele gostaria de dizer que sim, que seu amante tinha plena consciência de seus sentimentos, porém, isso seria uma grande mentira. Em três anos de relacionamento era possível contar nos dedos as vezes em que sua afeição fora compartilhada. O moreno não tinha problemas em expor suas emoções, no entanto, Makishima era outra história... Seus sentimentos só eram ditos em situações extremamente especiais ou enquanto Toudou dormia profundamente.

Ouvir a confissão da garota fez seu ego sentir-se bem, contudo, seu coração tornou-se pesado. _Eu quero vê-lo..._ Makishima desculpou-se novamente por não poder retribuir aqueles sentimentos e os dois se despediram com um breve aceno. Ele apressou-se a deixar a universidade, decidido a fazer uma segunda parada antes de voltar para casa. _Hoje é dia de Toudou cozinhar, então eu levarei a sobremesa._

Nenhum deles era aficionado por doces e sabiam que não poderiam guardar guloseimas na geladeira, principalmente quando Shinkai e Arakita apareciam para jantar — o que, diga-se de passagem, acontecia com mais frequência do que ele gostaria. Entretanto, aquela quinta-feira seria definitivamente uma exceção e o rapaz de cabelos esverdeados não se importou em gastar um pouco mais em uma caixa contendo meia dúzia de pudins. A confeitaria era famosa na cidade e, apesar dos preços altos, não haveria problemas em alguns mimos vez ou outra, não?

O sol já havia se posto quando Makishima retornou para o apartamento. As luzes estavam acessas e a voz do moreno soou alta de algum cômodo, desejando boas-vindas animadas. Seu coração tornou-se aquecido, acostumado àquela saudação e especialmente àquela vida. A mochila foi colocada sobre o sofá e ele seguiu até a cozinha, certo de que o encontraria; e, como esperado, Toudou estava em frente à pia cortando alguma coisa e vestindo o avental preto.

Aquela cena sempre o fazia lembrar-se do dia em que, ao sair do banho, ele entrou naquele mesmo cômodo atrás de alguma coisa para mastigar antes do jantar. O que encontrou foi um moreno nu, com exceção do avental preto. _Ele disse que aquele era um fetiche conhecido, desfilou na minha frente e perguntou se eu havia gostado. Como um ser humano pode ter tanta falta de decoro? _Todavia, não houve jantar naquela noite e Makishima entendeu os "poderes" de um mero avental enquanto faziam sexo na sala.

"Você está atrasado, Maki-chan!" Toudou despejou as cenouras dentro da panela. "Está frio, então eu decidi fazer uma sopa."

"Hm... cheira bem..."

Os pudins foram para a geladeira e ele aproximou-se devagar.

"Eu trouxe a sobremesa, pudim."

"Oh! Obrigado, Maki-chan!"

Seus pés o levaram até a pia e os olhos verdes fitaram a figura à sua frente. O moreno tinha a sua altura, mas era mais encorpado. Daquele ângulo era possível ver uma parte do pescoço, mesmo quase omitido pela grossa blusa de moletom. Suas mãos tremeram levemente, incertas sobre aquela atitude. Muitas vezes Makishima precisava se policiar, porque a vontade de tocá-lo era muito forte. _Eu geralmente faço isso quando ele está dormindo e não pode me ver. É um pouco embaraçoso..._

Porém, aquele dia seria diferente A conversa com a garota retornou em sua memória e seus braços envolveram Toudou, abraçando-o por trás e juntando os corpos. O moreno riu e sorriu, aprovando o gesto, mas sem parar o que fazia. _Ele cheira tão bem..._ Nenhum deles disse nada por alguns segundos e o silêncio só foi quebrado quando uma inusitada e inesperada pergunta cortou o ar:

"Rumi-chan... ela falou com você, não?"

Makishima sentiu todos os músculos de seu corpo se tornarem rígidos.

"S-Sim... Eu já estava indo embora."

"Eu sei," Toudou não parecia chateado ou irritado e seu tom de voz saiu estranhamente normal, "eu estava na biblioteca quando os vi sair."

"Eu não vi você." Ele sentia como se houvesse uma bola em sua garganta. Aquela conversa o fazia parecer tão infiel.

"Eu sei, meu grupo estava nas mesas próximas à janela." O moreno parou de cortar os legumes e pareceu usar aquele tempo para pensar. "Ela chorou?"

"Não, mas disse que já sabia que seria rejeitada. Você falou com ela sobre mim?"

"Um pouco, mas eu avisei que seria perda de tempo. Eu disse que você era comprometido, mas ao menos agora ela tem certeza."

O rapaz de cabelos esverdeados não sabia o que responder, então optou pela melhor resposta: o silêncio. Seus braços tornaram-se mais apertados e ele só se desvencilhou quando sua presença ali pareceu mais atrapalhar do que ajudar.

"Existe alguma coisa que eu possa fazer?"

"Agradeço a intenção, mas eu já estou terminando, Maki-chan. Tome um banho e prometo que quando sair o jantar estará pronto."

Makishima afastou-se, lançando um último olhar na direção da cozinha antes de se retirar. _Ele não se virou ou olhou diretamente para mim uma única vez._ Aquela atitude chamou sua atenção, uma vez que Toudou era uma pessoa bastante energética e raramente o recebia sem beijos e abraços. _Talvez ele tenha ficado chateado... eu vou perguntar quando surgir a oportunidade._

A chance, no entanto, não aconteceu. O banho foi rápido, o suficiente para que seu corpo esquecesse a caminhada gelada e pudesse se aquecer dentro da banheira de água quente. A mesinha de centro fora arrumada e o moreno o esperava enquanto assistia televisão, um cotovelo sobre a peça de madeira e o corpo basicamente virado na direção da grande tela. _Ele definitivamente está chateado!_

A sopa possuía pedaços reais de carne e Makishima sentiu-se afortunado por poder degustá-la. Ele ainda tinha muito que aprender, culinariamente falando, e infelizmente ainda não conseguia preparar pratos que exigiam certo nível de habilidades. Toudou perguntou se a comida estava boa, oferecendo um satisfeito sorriso ao ouvir o elogio. Seus olhos azuis pareciam brincalhões, contudo, havia alguma coisa diferente... algo que o rapaz de cabelos esverdeados não saberia definir, mas que tornava aquela refeição não tão apetitosa.

Toudou era a pessoa mais transparente que ele conhecia. Seus pensamentos sempre encontravam uma maneira de se transformarem em palavras e por esse motivo Makishima demorou a entender como lidar com aquele garoto. _No começo ele realmente me irritava. Egoísta, narcisista e espaçoso... eu detestava tudo naquela pessoa. _Ele não sabia ao certo quando aquela aversão transformou-se em admiração e, consequentemente, amor, entretanto, tinha plena consciência de que seus sentimentos eram reais.

"_Eu espero que ela saiba o quanto é amada por você."_ Makishima ergueu os olhos do prato, impossibilitado de continuar a comer enquanto aquele estranho clima pairasse sobre eles, e não o surpreendeu ao perceber que estava sendo observado sem resguardo.

"O que você está fazendo?"

"Eu estou te admirando comer, Maki-chan." Ele sorriu e levou uma colherada aos lábios. "Você sempre come com entusiasmo. É revigorante cozinhar para você."

O sorriso o fez sentir-se menos incomodado e serviu para afastar um pouco as nuvens de seu coração, retornando à comida, todavia, mantendo-se atento. A atenção do amante não estava totalmente no jantar e às vezes ele parecia mexer na sopa sem muita animação. _Talvez o pudim funcione..._

Makishima ajudou a retirar a mesa, mas Toudou recusou auxílio para lavar a louça, colocando-a na pia e afirmando que cuidaria disso outra hora. Os dois retornaram para a sala trazendo um potinho de pudim cada um. Ele sentou-se no tapete, recostando-se ao sofá e afastando as pernas quando o moreno fez sinal de que sentaria justamente ali.

"Oi, você ficará desconfortável nessa posição." Makishima sentiu mais uma vez o agravável cheiro do shampoo quando os fios negros fizeram cócegas em seu nariz.

"Eu estou bem, Maki-chan. E este é o melhor lugar da casa."

O humor de Toudou pareceu melhorar assim que o pudim começou a ser degustado. O rapaz de cabelos esverdeados não se importava muito com sobremesas, mas sentiu-se feliz ao vê-lo tão contente. Seu pote foi pousado no chão, ainda contendo metade do pudim, e seus braços tornaram-se apertados ao redor daquele corpo. O amante surpreendeu-se, pois parou de se mover e conservou-se quieto. Daquela posição Makishima não conseguia ver qual expressão ele vestia em seu belo rosto, porém, imaginou que a animação dera lugar à seriedade.

"Se você não me disser o que te incomoda eu jamais saberei, Jinpachi."

"É melhor que você não saiba, Maki-chan. É bobagem, de verdade."

"É a garota?"

A suspeita confirmou-se quando Toudou tremeu àquela menção. O som vindo da televisão era o único ouvido, além de suas próprias respirações. Makishima não afrouxou seu abraço e ficou na mesma posição sem se importar de parecer um pouco inconveniente. Eram raros os momentos em que sua companhia deixava de sorrir e essas ocasiões sempre o preocupavam. Depois do incidente com o celular perdido, o rapaz de cabelos esverdeados tornou-se mais observador e a conversa com a garota naquele fim de tarde apenas serviu para lembrá-lo de que, por sua personalidade, ele estava suscetível a provocar mal-entendidos que um dia poderiam não ser tão fáceis de serem resolvidos.

"Nós não temos essas conversas com frequência." Ele enterrou o rosto na nuca à sua frente enquanto falava.

"Eu sei..."

"E eu, na maioria das vezes, posso parecer alheio aos seus sentimentos..."

"Você está errado, Maki-chan, porque eu sei como você se sente."

"Eu me importo com você."

"Eu sei, mas não é prec—"

"Eu... realmente te amo, Jinpachi..."

"Eu s—"

Toudou encolheu-se momentaneamente e o silêncio durou até o instante em que ele pousou seu potinho vazio sobre o tapete e tocou os braços que o envolviam. Makishima afrouxou o abraço e ele virou-se devagar, escalando-o e sem encará-lo uma única vez e posicionando-se sobre seu colo com um joelho de cada lado.

"Jin—" As pontas dos dedos tocaram seus lábios antes que pudesse continuar.

"Eu não estou bravo, Maki-chan." Não havia realmente sinal de irritação, no entanto, suas bochechas estavam absurdas rubras e os olhos azuis brilhavam em lágrimas. "Mas até mesmo eu me sinto incomodado com certas coisas. Eu sabia que aquela garota falaria com você hoje, e foi horrível vê-los deixando a biblioteca juntos. Eu não pude fazer nada, então vim para casa e comecei a limpar e dobrar as roupas, mas nada me fez esquecer aquela cena."

"Mas eu não aceitei a garota..."

"Eu sei disso! Claro que eu sei que você não a aceitaria, mas mesmo assim... pensar em você ouvindo aquelas coisas... O _meu_ Maki-chan escutando palavras bonitas de uma garota me deixa furioso." Toudou deu de ombros e naquele momento pareceu mais um menino do que um jovem homem. "Você é meu! Eu sou o único que pode dizer aquelas coisas!"

"Quem diria que Toudou Jinpachi se sentiria inseguro por causa de uma garota aleatória." Ele não conseguiu evitar a provocação. "Eu não achei que viveria para ver tal coisa!"

"Maki-chan!" As bochechas tornaram-se mais vermelhas. "Estamos tendo um momento aqui!"

"Eu sei, mas é um pouco divertido te ver desse jeito. E eu achei que fosse o único a me sentir dessa maneira."

"O que você quer dizer? De que maneira você está falando?"

"Quantas garotas já se confessaram a você?"

"Muitas!"

Makishima recusou-se a continuar e sua resposta foi o modo como seus olhos desviaram-se para o tapete.

"Você está falando sério, Maki-chan?" Toudou o segurou pelo rosto, forçando-o a encará-lo. "Você se sentiu inseguro quando as garotas se confessaram?"

"Talvez... um pouco." Sua própria face enrubescia dessa vez.

"Você chorou, Maki-chan?"

"N-Não!" Ele balançou a cabeça e desvencilhou-se. _Por isso eu odeio essas conversas. Elas são diretas demais._

"Então eu fico feliz." O moreno suspirou aliviado. "Eu jamais me perdoaria por te fazer chorar." A mão direita tocou uma de suas bochechas. "Eu também te amo e obrigado por se preocupar, Yuusuke."

Makishima nunca sabia ao certo como sair daquele tipo de situação. Quando não havia mais nada a ser dito e os problemas haviam sido solucionados, o que restava fazer? As mãos ao redor da cintura de Toudou tornaram-se mais firmes e o amante sorriu, pegando o pote de pudim e deixando que a colher segurasse uma boa quantidade.

"Diga _Ahhhh~_, Maki-chan."

"E-Eu consigo me alimentar sozinho... obrigado." Ele virou o rosto e corou bruscamente. Aquilo já era demais!

"Eu sei, mas desse jeito terminaremos mais rápido." O moreno comeu aquela colherada e inclinou-se um pouco, o suficiente para encostar seus lábios na orelha direita. "O pudim não será a sua única sobremesa esta noite, Yuusuke..."

O rapaz de cabelos esverdeados fechou os olhos e precisou respirar fundo. Ele nunca foi forte o bastante para lutar contra as investidas de Toudou e geralmente não era preciso muito para deixá-lo excitado. O amante possuía algo, uma espécie de charme natural que o fazia perder a razão e desejá-lo com todas as suas forças. _Ele sempre se aproveitou disso. Toudou sabe que eu não consigo resistir e não perde a oportunidade de me fazer passar por situações constrangedoras._

Aquilo não acontecia com qualquer pessoa. Dependendo do dia ele poderia assistir o mais erótico dos filmes e não sentir nada, contudo, era somente Toudou olhá-lo com aqueles grandes e ferinos olhos azuis que seu sangue subia, seu corpo arrepiava-se e era preciso muita força de vontade para não atacá-lo ou deixar-se atacar. O cheiro, o gosto, a sensação de sentir aquele corpo... o pensamento já era suficiente para fazê-lo esquecer o bom senso.

Makishima aceitou a colherada de pudim, entretanto, permaneceu em silêncio. O moreno comeu o restante, pousando o pote vazio sobre a mesinha e retirando as duas blusas que vestia em um único movimento. A franja negra caiu-lhe sobre os olhos e por um instante ele engoliu seco, esticando a mão e tocando aquela face tão bela. _Ele é irritantemente bonito... quantas garotas não dariam o mundo para estar literalmente na minha posição?_

"O quê?" Toudou sorriu após alguns segundos de silêncio. "É raro te ver me admirando, Maki-chan."

_Não, não é. A diferença é que você nunca está acordado para perceber isso._ Makishima havia feito daquilo um hábito. Ele normalmente era o primeiro a acordar e passava um bom tempo admirando aquele que dormia ao seu lado. Os cabelos bagunçados, os lábios entreabertos e uma expressão de paz e serenidade. Às vezes Toudou falava sozinho e em seus devaneios inconscientes o nome do amante era uma constante. _Ele está sempre pensando em mim, mesmo em sonhos._

O moreno aproximou-se e o olhar trocado só cessou quando os lábios se tocaram. Os beijos eram na maioria das vezes extravagantes e profundos, deixando-o sem ar. Aquele não seria uma exceção e Makishima viu-se completamente perdido na carícia, movendo a língua e tentando manter o mesmo ritmo. Uma gentil mão tocou sua nuca, afagando os cabelos e brincando com os fios. O gesto o relaxou e por um tempo que pareceu quase infinito nenhum deles fez ou disse nada e o diálogo travado por suas bocas não precisava de palavras.

"Alguém está animado..." Toudou afastou os lábios por um instante e moveu seu quadril. Makishima corou, esquecendo-se por completo a posição em que estavam. "Quer ficar por cima esta noite? Eu não me importo..."

O rapaz de cabelos esverdeados engoliu seco e tentou não deixar que aquela pergunta trouxesse uma onda de lembranças. _Nós sempre decidimos essas coisas com corridas, embora soe extremamente patético._ A troca de posições poderia parecer estranha para a maioria das pessoas, todavia, não para eles. Foi através das experiências que ambos descobriram o corpo um do outro e isso incluía não somente as posições ocupadas na cama, mas como agradar ao parceiro.

Makishima gostava quando Toudou tomava a iniciativa, porque isso significava que ele poderia simplesmente relaxar e deixar-se mimar. O moreno era bom e atencioso, preocupando-se a todo o instante; porém, ele mentiria se dissesse que ser ativo não tinha suas vantagens e elas não eram relacionadas com orgulho masculino, pelo contrário. _É ele. Quando ele fica por baixo eu esqueço toda a vergonha e timidez e não existe nada que eu queira mais do que satisfazê-lo._

A falta de pudor natural do amante tornava-se ainda mais intensa quando ele estava por baixo. As posições mais sórdidas e os pedidos mais absurdos sempre aconteciam quando Toudou perdia uma corrida ou sugeria displicentemente que Makishima ficasse por cima. Não havia segredo. O moreno era uma pessoa sexual e aproveitava qualquer posição para obter prazer.

As íntimas reflexões foram interrompidas por um novo beijo, um pouco mais ousado que o anterior. Toudou passou a mover o quadril devagar e suspirando entre a carícia. O rapaz de cabelos esverdeados sentiu a pele tornar-se arrepiada e aquelas investidas começavam a surtir efeito. Uma de suas mãos desceu pelas costas, traçando um perigoso caminho e encarando os grandes olhos azuis. Sua companhia ofereceu um meio sorriso e levou a própria mão até a calça, retirando a ereção e passando a masturbá-la.

Makishima tentava manter-se concentrado no beijo, no entanto, era difícil. Seus olhos estavam fixos na cena que acontecia literalmente à sua frente, observando os lentos movimentos e desejando que fosse ele a tocá-lo tão intimamente, sentindo a pele diretamente contra a sua.

"Eu não posso me divertir sozinho, Maki-chan. É contra as regras."

A voz o fez mover os olhos e sua mão retirou a própria ereção de dentro da calça com rapidez. Toudou sorriu, pendendo um pouco mais para frente e juntando-as. Dois pares de mãos tocavam os membros enquanto as línguas se envolviam outra vez, trocando beijos eróticos e que serviam para aliviar as incríveis sensações que viam de baixo.

"Maki-chan..." A voz rouca entrou por seu ouvido e foi seguida por uma furtiva língua. "Vamos para o quarto... o tapete vai machucar minhas costas."

Ele abriu os olhos, encarando o teto de sua sala de estar e concordando com aquela ideia, já que da última vez que usaram o tapete foram justamente suas costas que ficaram doloridas. Toudou levantou-se primeiro, livrando-se da calça e roupa de baixo e empurrando-as com os pés. O rapaz de cabelos esverdeados engoliu seco, tentando desviar os olhos, contudo, notando que tal tarefa era impossível. _O que eu farei com ele? _

Makishima ergueu-se devagar e corou enquanto retirava as roupas. Ele estava extremamente excitado, mas em momentos como aquele era impossível não sentir pelo menos um pouco de pudor. O moreno sorriu satisfeito ao vê-lo desnudado, aproximando-se e passando os braços ao redor de seu pescoço.

Nenhum deles disse nada, perdidos em um silêncio íntimo e comprometedor. As mãos de Makishima desceram pelos ombros, sentindo os músculos do abdômen e apertando a cintura. Os corpos se encontram e o beijo continuou como se fosse a atitude mais natural naquele instante. Os pés se misturavam, passando pela mesinha e pisando no piso de madeira. Da sala ao quarto não era necessária uma longa caminhada, entretanto, nenhum deles parecia disposto a prestar muita atenção no entorno.

O rapaz de cabelos esverdeados encostou-o contra a parede do corredor, deixando que seus lábios descessem pelo pescoço, beijando a pele e sugando-a em vários locais. Toudou gemia baixo, segurando uma das mãos do amante e levando-a diretamente até sua ereção. Os dedos envolveram o membro, masturbando-o algumas vezes e sentindo o pré-orgasmo tornar o ato mais fácil.

Sair daquele pequeno local foi muito mais difícil do parecia e por um momento ele cogitou simplesmente prepará-lo e devorá-lo no corredor. A porta do quarto foi aberta com pressa e Makishima sentiu-se puxado na direção da cama, caindo sobre o moreno.

"Sem preservativo hoje." Toudou adiantou-se ao pegar o tubo de lubrificante que estava debaixo da cama. Geralmente ele ficava guardado dentro do guarda-roupa, mas a noite anterior havia sido _produtiva_ e nenhum deles lembrou-se de guardá-lo.

_Ele realmente é pervertido._ Makishima encarou o tubo de lubrificante, todavia, manteve-o fechado sobre a cama. A mão direita fez um rápido gesto e os olhos azuis brilharam antes que o moreno se virasse. _Não que eu tenha moral para criticá-lo. _Ele inclinou-se sobre sua companhia, beijando a nuca e sugando a pele o suficiente para deixar marcas visíveis, que foram recebidas com risadas baixas. A língua desceu pelas costas, sentindo a pele e a embriagante mistura da colônia com o cheiro natural.

A risada abafada deu lugar a um convidativo gemido. O rapaz de cabelos esverdeados pediu que ele erguesse um pouco mais o quadril, apenas para tornar mais fácil o que seu corpo ansiava por fazer. A língua tocou a entrada, umedecendo-a antes de invadi-la. O moreno deixou escapar outro gemido, puxando a roupa de cama e divertindo Makishima, que nunca se cansaria de vê-lo reagir daquela forma. _Às vezes eu gosto de imaginar o que suas fãs fariam se soubessem sobre suas preferências na cama, _Jinpachi-chan~

Ele mesmo precisaria reconhecer que sexo entre dois homens tinha suas vantagens, principalmente com relação a posições. Para Makishima, não havia muita diferença entre ser ativo ou passivo, desde que seu parceiro fosse Toudou. O jeito que aquela pessoa o fazia sentir tornava as posições na cama totalmente irrelevantes; porém, parte dele tinha verdadeiro fascínio por ver as reações que o amante tinha quando era sua vez de ficar por baixo. O moreno era exigente e não se reprimia com relação ao que gostava e _onde_ gostava.

Desde o começo Toudou tratava o assunto com extrema naturalidade. Makishima sabia que sua companhia havia contado para os antigos colegas de clube sobre o relacionamento que tinham, mas ele precisou de mais de um ano até ter coragem de fazer qualquer comentário com Kinjou e Tadokoro. _E nenhum deles ficou surpreso. Eles disseram que já desconfiavam e o único comentário que recebi foi Tadokorocchi perguntando se havia alguma diferença entre fazer sexo com um garoto e uma garota. Eu nunca pude responder, visto que Toudou foi meu primeiro..._

O rapaz de cabelos esverdeados jamais esqueceria a primeira vez que eles se permitiram aquela intimidade. Foi em sua casa, em uma noite em que seus pais estavam fora. _Nós estávamos saindo há uns três meses e percebemos que beijos já não eram suficientes. Nenhum de nós combinou nada, mas sabíamos que seria naquela noite. Eu estava nervoso, mas Toudou chegou a sentar-se na cama, pois suas pernas tremiam. _O sempre ousado e sensual aluno do colégio Hakone estava sentado seminu na beirada da cama, apoiando os cotovelos nas pernas e respirando com dificuldade. _Ele pediu alguns segundos, dizendo que agora que seu sonho estava prestes a se transformar em realidade era difícil não se emocionar._

O nervosismo do moreno só passou quando Makishima arrastou-se até ele, ajoelhando-se entre suas pernas e ajudando-o, bem, a _liberar_ um pouco da tensão. _Foi a primeira vez que fiz aquilo. Nem em meus sonhos mais estranhos eu me vi recebendo outro garoto em minha boca._ Toudou era quem o favorecia com aquele tipo de coisa e uma parte nele sempre foi curiosa em saber se conseguiria se excitar fazendo aquilo. A resposta veio em poucos segundos e, mesmo que fosse prazeroso vê-lo gemer daquela maneira, nada superaria o instante em o amante o invadiu e eles se tornaram um. O calor da pele, a pessoa entre suas pernas e as reações entraram para sua lista de melhores momentos.

Depois daquela noite, sexo tornou-se uma constante naquele relacionamento. Não havia um encontro que não terminasse na cama ou em algum banheiro, e isso somente porque eles costumavam se encontrar esporadicamente. _Agora que moramos juntos é como se todo dia fosse um encontro. _Ter Toudou em qualquer oportunidade e sem precisar se preocupar com lugares ou pessoas era simplesmente extasiante. Não havia cômodo naquele apartamento que não houvesse sido usado como cama e muitas vezes a excitação era tão grande que os dois paravam o que faziam para se perderem um nos braços do outro.

Makishima ainda portava-se timidamente quando o assunto era sexo, por isso era tão difícil para ele tomar a iniciativa. _Mas eu também sou um homem e é difícil ver a pessoa que você ama completamente despida e somente esperando para ser tocada._ Uma parte nele se questionava se algum dia sua sexualidade seria tão natural quanto a de Toudou ou se ele sempre seria o lado racional e que os impedia de perder a compostura quando estavam fora de casa, uma vez que desejo não era um problema.

Os gemidos tornaram-se constantes depois dos minutos iniciais, mas o coro só aconteceu quando o rapaz de cabelos esverdeados abriu o lubrificante e despejou uma quantidade razoável em seus dedos. Dois deles entraram sem muitas dificuldades e o corpo que estava sobre a cama tremeu. Daquele ângulo ele viu quando sua companhia mordeu as costas da mão, corada e trêmula. Os movimentos começaram vagarosos, procurando acostumá-la àquelas sensações.

Quando três dedos foram adicionados, no entanto, o que começou parcialmente comportado deu lugar a gemidos altos e pedidos que levavam cor às suas bochechas. Toudou chamava seu nome todas as vezes que seu ponto especial era tocado e Makishima arrepiava-se ao imaginar que muito em breve estaria invadindo aquele restrito espaço. A preparação durou o tempo que ele achou necessário, contudo, quando seus joelhos finalmente tocaram a cama ele percebeu que tremia de excitação.

Toudou virou o rosto, chamando sua atenção. O sorriso que estampou aquele rosto foi largo e provocante, e o rapaz de cabelos esverdeados apenas suspirou, entendendo o que aconteceria em seguida_. E ele me disse que eu ficaria por cima... tecnicamente falando. _O moreno arrastou-se para cima, fazendo-o deitar na cama e posicionando-se sobre seu colo com um joelho de cada lado. A franja negra foi colocada para trás e ele despejou um pouco do lubrificante sobre a ereção do amante, masturbando-a vigorosamente por alguns instantes antes de posicioná-la na direção de sua entrada.

O membro entrou devagar conforme Toudou se sentava. Seu corpo arqueou-se um pouco para trás e, quando estava completamente preenchido, ele fechou os olhos e apoiou as palmas das mãos sobre o pálido abdômen que estava por baixo. Os dois se entreolharam e o moreno passou a língua sensualmente pelos lábios antes de erguer-se. O movimento arrancou um suspiro por entre os lábios de Makishima, entretanto, nada se compararia ao gemido rouco que deixou sua garganta quando seu amante voltou a se sentar.

Aquela visão jamais deixaria de encher-lhe os olhos. Se Toudou era magnético quando estava muito bem vestido, era até mesmo injusto mencionar sua beleza ao desnudar-se. Naquele começo de noite, todavia, ele parecia ainda mais apetitoso, principalmente ao começar a se mover. O quarto estava levemente escuro, mas daquele ângulo Makishima conseguia ver o necessário: a pele brilhando com suor, os cabelos jogados para trás e a ereção que demonstrava claramente sua excitação. _E ele é meu. Tudo e todo... meu._

Os sons que ecoavam pelo quarto eram uma mistura imprópria de saliva e gemidos. Algumas vezes um gemido soava abafado, porém, era omitido pelos barulhos do ato. A ereção entrava quase por completo e o rapaz de cabelos esverdeados havia desistido de conter suas reações, gemendo todas as vezes que seu membro invadia-o. Certos movimentos conseguiam reações mais fortes e ele passou a empenhar-se, assim poderia ouvir a voz do moreno perdendo-se em luxúria.

Os gemidos misturaram-se ao ranger da cama e aos pedidos eróticos de Toudou. O pré-orgasmo tocava o abdômen de Makishima, denunciando que seu amante estava muito próximo do clímax. _Do meu ponto de vista parece que tenho o controle, mas, na verdade, ele me tem na palma da mão. Tudo o que ele precisa é um olhar e um meio sorriso e eu reajo como um adolescente cheio de hormônios... o que eu ainda sou, diga-se de passagem._

Era difícil assumir aquela pequena fraqueza. Toudou era franco, fosse com seus pensamentos ou sentimentos, mas não ele. O rapaz de cabelos esverdeados procurava sempre vestir a expressão branca, dissimulando expressões e vestindo uma espécie de máscara. Os amigos de Sohoku conseguiam ver através de seus artifícios e com eles era muito difícil não agir naturalmente. No entanto, se havia alguém naquele mundo que conseguia enxergá-lo totalmente era Toudou. _Ele parece um idiota, mas no fundo é bastante observador._

Desde o começo aquela pessoa o fascinou, ainda que tal admiração não fosse totalmente positiva. A personalidade exuberante, o excesso de confiança, o narcisismo descontrolado... aquele garoto era tudo o que ele detestava e, quando o moreno começou a segui-lo até o colégio, Makishima pensou que vivia a pior época de sua vida. Portanto, o que mudou? Qual foi o grande evento que transformou tamanha aversão em admiração, amizade e eventualmente amor? _Suas costas. Quando Toudou passou por mim naquela subida eu me esqueci totalmente do garoto inconveniente que me esperava no portão do colégio para irmos juntos à sorveteria. O Deus da Montanha, hm?_

Os olhos se fecharam com força e o som que deixou sua garganta foi estranho, já que ele não se lembrava de ser capaz de emitir gemido tão sensual. Os pelos de seus braços se arrepiaram e sua cabeça inclinou-se para trás, deixando que o gemido soasse mais alto. Cada músculo de seu corpo tremia e aquela conhecida sensação de pura satisfação pós-orgasmo foi responsável por fazê-lo perder-se no momento, ignorando totalmente sua dignidade.

Ele precisou de alguns segundos de recuperação, que foram respeitados. Toudou havia parado de se mover, respirando com dificuldade enquanto descansava. Os olhos esmeraldas se ergueram e Makishima decidiu que era um pouco tarde para ataque de pudores.

Ele gostava de fazer amor, embora nunca houvesse confidenciado tal coisa. O calor das peles, os suores que se misturavam, os beijos, toques e carícias... certas sensações eram impossíveis de serem obtidas sozinho e, todas as vezes que sonhava ou fantasiava com aquelas intimidades, não havia outra pessoa em sua mente além de Toudou.

Por um tempo o rapaz de cabelos esverdeados acreditou que esse monopólio por parte do amante era decorrente das circunstâncias. _Ele roubou meu primeiro beijo durante uma tarde de primavera. Eu jamais tive a chance de fazer comparações._ Por nunca ter experimentado aquelas intimidades com outras pessoas, em uma ocasião, no passado, ele chegou a pensar que mudaria de opinião se tivesse mais experiência. A prova, contudo, veio na forma de um _goukon_ organizado por Kanzaki-san, antigo capitão do clube de ciclismo de Sohoku. _Eu fiquei sentado por mais de uma hora ouvindo conversas desinteressantes e música ruim._

Ele deixou o local usando a desculpa de que precisava tomar um pouco de ar. Uma das garotas, que passou aquele tempo tentando chamar sua atenção, ofereceu-se para acompanhá-lo, entretanto, o pedido foi negado. E, para sua surpresa, o moreno estava recostado à mureta da calçada, enfiado em um cachecol xadrez e não parecendo surpreso ao vê-lo ali. _Ele ligou para minha casa e minha mãe passou o telefone de Kinjou, que disse onde eu estava._

Toudou nada disse e os dois apenas se entreolharam e seguiram lado a lado pela rua. O _goukon_, as garotas e suas dúvidas desapareceram durante aquela caminhada. Ele não sabia qual era o destino que o amante tinha em mente, todavia, seu braço puxou-o para dentro do primeiro Motel que cruzou seu caminho. Makishima foi até a recepção, pagando por um quarto e subindo sem dizer uma única palavra. _Aquela foi a primeira vez que senti as vantagens de se ter dinheiro. Ninguém pediu minha identidade ou perguntou minha idade._

Naquela noite, o rapaz de cabelos esverdeados foi amado tão ardentemente que não percebeu o dia clarear. _Toudou fez amor comigo por horas e na manhã seguinte eu mal conseguia me mover._ Porém, foi fácil sentir os sentimentos por trás daquele ato. _Ele estava bravo e arrastou-se para fora da cama, sentando-se na beirada e me oferecendo as costas. Eu sabia que ele estava chorando._

"Desculpe..." Foi tudo o que ele conseguiu dizer. Sua mão esticou-se, tocando aquelas costas tão conhecidas e sentindo-as quentes e úmidas com suor.

"Você obteve a resposta que procurava?" A voz rouca denunciava o choro.

"Sim..."

Makishima moveu-se na cama, arrastando-se e abraçando-o por trás. Seu corpo inteiro estava dolorido, mas nada era mais importante do que apaziguar a dor daquela pessoa. A partir daquele dia não houve mais questionamentos ou convites para _goukon_, pois, não importava o quão belas fossem suas companhias, no final, ele sempre voltaria para aqueles braços._ Há muito tempo não passamos a noite fazendo amor..._

"M-Maki-chan..."

Os cabelos negros estavam para trás e daquele ângulo era possível observá-lo totalmente. _Ele é realmente bonito. Como eu odeio isso..._ Makishima mordeu o lábio inferior quando o moreno ergueu-se um pouco, saindo de cima e acomodando-se ao lado. Seu corpo então se moveu automaticamente, virando-se e ficando por cima. O amante o segurou pelo rosto com ambas as mãos, oferecendo um cansado meio sorriso, que foi respondido com um profundo e longo beijo.

A mão desceu pelo abdômen, tocando a ereção, mas negligenciando-a. Seu objetivo estava um pouco mais embaixo e três de seus dedos invadiram a entrada sem nenhuma restrição. Toudou gemeu entre seus lábios, intensificando o beijo e movendo um pouco o quadril para incentivá-lo a penetrá-lo mais fundo.

"A-Ah... Yuusuke... u-um pouco mais..."

Makishima sorriu, afastando os lábios e descendo-os pelo pescoço. O moreno inclinou a nuca para trás, apertando-o pelo braço e chamando seu nome várias vezes seguidas. O ponto especial foi facilmente encontrado e ele tocou-o com insistência e arrepiou-se com os gemidos próximos ao seu ouvido. As reações se tornaram mais audíveis e o orgasmo foi anunciado com um erótico gemido ao arquear as costas do colchão.

O ranger da cama deu lugar ao silêncio. Os olhos esmeraldas fitavam aquele que estava por baixo, esperando-o recuperar-se para que pudessem continuar. Toudou o encarou após alguns instantes, exibindo um cansado e satisfeito meio sorriso, que foi acompanhado por um puxão e então ele sentiu as costas tocarem o colchão quando as posições foram invertidas. Os lábios beijaram seu pescoço, mordendo-o e lambendo-o com possessividade. Suas próprias mãos o abraçaram, apertando a pele e perdendo-se naquela carícia.

O beijo não foi comportado e o rapaz de cabelos esverdeados sentiu seus dedos correrem entre os fios escuros, puxando-os de leve conforme seu corpo começava a reagir àquelas sensações. Por alguns minutos tudo o que ele fez foi sentir o amante, seu amor e carinho. _Toudou realmente é um adolescente cheio de hormônios! _Makishima gemeu ao notar os dedos em sua entrada. A sensação arrepiou-o e aquele detalhe pareceu agradar ao moreno, que ofereceu um largo sorriso ao notar a nova ereção.

"Eu vou amá-lo a noite inteira, Maki-chan, e amanhã de manhã não existirá nada em seu coração além de mim."

Ele juntou as sobrancelhas e soltou um baixo suspiro. Suas mãos esticaram-se, segurando aquele belo rosto e não conseguindo omitir um meio sorriso. _Você é um tolo, Jinpachi. _O beijo espontâneo pareceu tirar o chão de Toudou, pois suas bochechas se tornaram rubras e ele tentou dizer alguma coisa antes de ter sua boca completamente invadida pela língua de Makishima. _Você sempre foi o único em meu coração._

- FIM.

* * *

**Notas da autora:**

Terminada minha primeira MakiToudou. Peço desculpas pelo tamanho, mas, como mencionei anteriormente, era para ser uma mera oneshot spinoff de outra fanfic e acabou se tornando uma longfic. Isso aconteceu porque eu sou apaixonada por esses dois e a química entre os personagens é incrivelmente rica. Confesso, não resisti!

Espero escrever mais alguma coisa nesse fandom e seria um enorme prazer trabalhar novamente com esses personagens.

Para você que leu até aqui, muito obrigada e nos vemos por ai~


End file.
